The Mayu Flower
by Ithil Hareth
Summary: Inspired from the Phantom of the Opera. The well starts to seal itself off as a new romance blossoms in Kagome's heart. InuYasha is torn in two to decide what to do as Kagome's love weakens for him day by day. Please read and review.
1. The Meeting

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha (though I wish I did. ).

**Chapter 1: The Meeting **

The arrow sprang free from the bow with a sharp swish. It glowed with a strange pink light and a note seemed to sing as it flew. Sadly the demon it had been aimed at saw it coming and shrank away from it. The arrow flew past it and hit a tree instead. The archer, a teenage girl with chocolate brown eyes, black hair, and dressed in an odd green skirt and white sweater, frowned but quickly took out another arrow. Nocking it to her bow, she readied it and let it fly again. This time it found its target. The giant lizard demon roared with anger and pain mixed together as the arrow struck its chest. It fell with a crash.

"Yes! I got it!" the girl, Kagome, said with a smile.

"Good aim, Kagome!" Sango, the demon slayer, said, mimicking Kagome's grin. Soon those smiles slid away as the demon came to its feet once more. "How is it still moving?" Beside her, her pet cat demon, Kirara, growled in agreement.

"It's using the power of the jewel shard to heal itself!" a purple clad monk named Miroku explained, the golden rings on his staff clinking.

"No problem, I'll just use my Wind Scar to cut the shard off! Kagome!" said the half dog demon that stood beside them, his thick blade ready in his clawed hands. He had long silvery hair along with a pair of white dog ears that twitched ever so often. His eyes were golden but with pupils of slits and he wore a plain red kimono.

"It's on the tip of its nose!" Kagome replied, lowering her bow and arrow.

Without a moment's pause, InuYasha, the half dog demon, began his run at the lizard. Jumping high into the air so he lingered just beside the demon's head, he yelled with confidence and drew back the sword. "WIND SCAR!" Thrusting the blade down, a powerful wind errupted from it and sliced cleanly across the lizard demon's snout. It let out a shriek as it crumbled to the ground, dead. Without the jewel shard to heal its every wound, it had died easily. InuYasha landed right-footed on the ground, his sword leaning on his shoulder. He approached the demon's nose and stuck his sword into it. Suddenly a tiny light pink shard flew out of it and landed in the dirt and blood.

"We did it!" yipped the young kitsune demon, Shippou as he ran to InuYasha's side. Alongside him, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hurried to meet InuYasha.

"We? Excuse me, I'm the one who killed it!" InuYasha growled at the kitsune. Shippou gave him an annoyed look but watched Kagome as she carefully took the shard from the ground, purifying it with her touch.

Kagome sighed as she put the shard into the little glass bottle that hung around her neck. Kagome looked to the setting sun for a moment and then blinked as she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot! I promised Souta I'd go back home for a couple of days to watch his soccer tournament!"

Miroku nodded. "Lady Kaede's village isn't far away. If we keep going we'll get there before it gets too dark." He flexed the hand with the Wind Tunnel as if the void was suddenly uncomfortable. Suddenly Sango shrieked and slapped the monk hard across his face.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you stupid monk!" she hissed at him.

"You misunderstand, it's the demons inside my Wind Tunnel that are doing it," Miroku said with a tired expression, scratching the red imprint of Sango's hand on his cheek.

InuYasha and Kagome sighed with annoyance and turned towards the direction of the village. It was just to the south of them and could vaguely be seen over the hilltops. As the company went on, the sun sank lower and lower in the western horizon. The last few light were threatening to vanish just as Kaede's village appeared before them. They passed by the little huts and the few people that were still outside. Approaching Kaede's hut, they entered to the delicious auroma of dinner.

"Ah, welcome back," greeted the elder-sounding voice of Lady Kaede as she turned to see them. "I've just made some supper, settle down and have some before it get cold."

After the last scrap of food had been eaten, they got ready for sleep. Shippou curled up beside Kagome as she lay in her sleeping bag and Kirara next to Sango. Miroku had to resolve to sitting as far away from Sango from the demon slayer's constant death glares. InuYasha retired to his favourite corner, his Tetsusaiga proped up against his shoulder. With the last rays of the sun long gone, the company fell into a dreamless sleep..

**The following morning...**

Light poured into the room, signalling morning. Kagome let out a steady breath and her eyes fluttered open. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara still slept soundly, but InuYasha was no where to be seen. Carefully getting out of her sleeping back as to not wake Shippou, she stretched her arms with a tiny groan and left the hut. Breathing the fresh morning air in, she looked around, wondering where the hanyou had gotten to.

"About time you wake up, half the day's gone already," said a sudden voice, making Kagome jump half-way into the air. Spinning around, she saw InuYasha sitting on the roof of the hut, arms behind his head and white dog ears twitching with the morning breeze.

"You startled me," Kagome said, hand to her heart. She shook her head. "I figured I'd get up early so I can spend the day with my family, it's been a while since I last saw them. It'd be good to see them again."

InuYasha looked away from her and into the distant hills. "You'll only stay for a day or two, right?" he asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

The miko smiled in spite of herself. Under all that pride and stubborness, InuYasha could infact act sweet at times. "Yes, InuYasha. Only two days at the most. I promise." With that, she gave him one last glance and returned to the hut to find the others awake and already making some breakfast.

After they had a small meal, Kagome packed up all her belongings into her yellow backpack and heaved it onto her shoulders. The others walked with her to the well. "I'll see you in a couple of days, then," Kagome said, getting ready to jump into the well with one knee on its edge. She turned her head back to smile at them and give a little wave.

"Bye, Kagome!" Shippou said enthusiasticly as he sat on InuYasha's head, waving brightly.

"Hurry back," Sango added with a light wave.

Kagome smiled one last time and turned back to the darkness of the well. With a grunt, she jumped in. The familiar blue light eveloped her, making her feel weightless. A couple of seconds later, the ground appeared beneath her as well as the sides of the well around her. Landing lightly, she looked up the well and was glad to see the wooden roof of the shrine. Looking in front of her again, she took a firm grip on the ladder that had been made to help her get out of the well easier. Once she reached the top, she heaved herself out with a light grunt. Shifting the backpack to make it a bit more comfortable, she climbed the steps to the door and thrust it open. A bright day met her face as she ran out and to her house. Sliding open the door, she cleaned her shoes and entered.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!" she called out, putting down her backpack. She went through the first floor but found no one. Just as she began to climb the stairs, her grandfather stuck his head out of Souta's room. Kagome yelled in surprise and nearly slipped from the stairs, but caught the banister and steadied herself. "Grandpa!"

"Kagome! It's a wonder you've just come! Souta's gone to the hospital!" he said before vanishing from sight once again.

"What?" Kagome said shocked to hear this. She hurried up the stairs and into Souta's room to find the elderly man taking out some of Souta's clothes and packing them away. "What happened?"

"He was hurt during a soccer practice this morning and had to be rushed to the hospital. Now hurry!" Brushing past her, he led her downstairs and out of the house. Soon a taxi stopped at their gates and the two climbed in. A few minutes later, they pulled up to the hospital, paid the driver and went in. Checking at the reception table, they found the room where Souta was in and quickly made their way to it. Once they found it and went in, they saw Souta laying on one of the beds with his leg fully plastered with white material. His mother, Mrs. Higurashi, sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Oh, hey there sis," Souta said with a partially strained smile. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Kagome, dear, it's so good you've come." Her mother smiled happily, though it slowly turned into a concerned frown. "The doctors say it might be broken, but we're hoping it's just a sprain."

"So, Kagome, did you battle any demons with InuYasha yesterday?" Souta said excitedly, his eyes shining with interest.

"Souta," Kagome scorned, "Will you stop with all these questions about the Feudal Era? You should be concentrating on healing your leg or something."

"Well not everyone has a sister who goes to fight demons and collect magic jewel shards in the Feudal Era of Japan!"

"You're getting a real attitude, just be quiet for once!"

"Good, their fighting again, that means they are healthy," Mrs. Higurashi said with a light laugh and a smile.

After a little while, Kagome's mother suggested that Kagome go home to get some rest. The young miko gladly accepted. Ruffling Souta's hair, she picked up her bag and turned to the door. "Get better soon, Souta! Bye!" She waved one last time and left the room. As she walked down the hallway, she was thinking about making a nice big sandwich when she got home. At the thought, her stomach growled loudly. Just at that moment, she turned a corner and collided into something solid. She began to fall backward, but felt someone grab her hand and pull her back upright.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" the person asked. Kagome blinked a few times to focus her slightly blurrey eyes and saw that the person was a boy, a teenager around her age. He was a head taller than her with rustled short black hair and deep grey eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm a bit of a clutz," she apologized, reddening slightly.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." He stuck out a hand in greeting. Kagome accepted and shook it. "My name's Kinuto, by the way," he said confidently, making a short bow of his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Kinuto. My name's Kagome," she replied. She glanced down the hallway. Someone seemed to be waving towards them and calling Kinuto's name. "Um, is someone calling for you?"

"Oh great, he found me," Kinuto groaned to himself quietly, turning around. Kagome giggled in spite of herself.

Walking down the hallway towards them, a tall boy with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail and piercing green eyes glowered at Kinuto. "Where the heck did ya go? I turn around for a milli-second to say bye to my grandma and you run like there's a madman after you!" When he reached them, the boy's frown disappeared into a friendly smile as he spotted Kagome.

"Sorry, Ikoma," Kinuto drowned out, making it obvious he meant no sincerety.

His friend barely seemed to be listening. His eyes were on Kagome, intently examining her as if judging her. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Kagome shifted slightly and glared at Ikoma with a stern face. "You always find the pretty ones," Ikoma suddenly said and then roared with laughter. Kinuto and Kagome both blinked in surprise and their faces grew red with embarassment.

Kagome shook her head and looked at her watch. "Well, I guess I better get going. Nice to meet you, Kinuto. You too Ikoma. Bye." Giving them a short smile, she turned and made her way down the hallway and out of sight.

Ikoma gave Kinuto a nudge in the ribs. "I saw you lookin' at her. Very pretty if I do say so myself, but don't worry, she's all yours. I wouldn't dream of taking a girl from you, buddy." He laughed again and slapped Kinuto on the shoulder. "Let's get going."

Kinuto rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, it's not like I'll ever meet her again. I just bumped into her and that's it." _'Though she is pretty, can't deny it'_, he thought with a frown.

"Whatever," Ikoma said with a mischievious smile and began dragging his friend down the hallway.

**In the Feudal Era...**

"Kagome said she'd be back in a couple of days, right?" Shippou asked. He glanced down at InuYasha as he comfortably sat on the hanyou's head, careful not to touch his white dog ears. The Bone Eater's Well was just off to the side of the tree they sat in. InuYasha lay sprawled out on the treebranch with one leg hanging off it and both arms behind his head.

The hanyou grunted in reply and opened one golden eye to look at the kitsune. "What of it?" he said dully.

"Nothing really, I'm just bored without her. There's nothing to do when Kagome isn't around. I wish I could go to her time and see what it's like. You've been there, haven't you InuYasha? What's her Time like? Once she told me about these box things with wheels that move on their own. Weren't they called cars? She also told me about techno-somethings like a...what was it called...a mircowave? What is that anyway? Did you see one when you went there?"

"You sure talk a lot when you're bored," InuYasha growled and rolled onto his side, making Shippou fall off his head. He plummetted to the ground and landed with a thump. Scrambling upright, Shippou rubbed the large bump that was now on his head.

"What'd you do that for?" he cried out. He opened his mouth to continue, but a scent suddenly aroused them. InuYasha sat bolt up and sniffed the air. "Who's that?" Shippou asked curiously.

"I don't know," he sniffed the air again. "Nobody I recognize, but it smells like a woman." Just then, the outline of a woman appeared in the shadows of the distant edge of the forest. InuYasha laid a hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, but did not draw it yet. As she came closer, the outline of the woman became bolder until you could make out her features.

She was quite the pretty woman with her head of long black hair, elegantly braided and tied back in a blue ribbon. She wore a plain white haori and brown dress that fell to her ankles, just as most women wore. Her eyes were bright green and full of confidence. She wore a single (yet feeble looking) sword on her left hip while many carefully tied packages lay strapped to her other hip.

Suddenly the woman stopped as she spotted InuYasha and Shippou. Immediately drawing out her sword, she pointed it at them and said in a loud voice, "Demon! Be gone from this place or I will use this blade on you!" She positioned herself in combat by spreading her feet and tightening her shoulders.

InuYasha plainly rolled his eyes and jumped from the tree onto the ground. He walked boredly to her with his arms crossed in front of him. His face showed no concern for the sword. "What do you want, wench? Planning to use that pathetic sword on me? Don't make me laugh." He smirked.

The woman looked sharply at his face and blinked in surprise. "You're a half demon," she said slowly, not bothering to answer his question. Suddenly she smiled lightly and lowered her sword a little. "I am heading to the village. If you are indeed the half demon you seem to be, I hope that the human half will let me pass without trouble. Will you cause me any harm?"

"Gee I feel so noticed," Shippou muttered sarcastically. "InuYasha won't hurt you, miss."

The woman seemed to just have realized Shippou was there. A broad smile came to her face as she observed the child kitsune demon. "Why, you are quite the cute little demon! What's your name?" she asked as she resheathed her sword.

"Shippou!" he said with a renewed grin. "What's yours?"

"My name is Kiana. I'm a travelling merchant from the eastern lands. I was coming here but some demons attacked me and managed to destroy or steal everything I had. All I have left is what I carry here." She pointed to the packages strapped to her hip. "Are you from the village?"

"Yeah! We could lead you there if you want." Kiana accepted. Shippou leaped off InuYasha and began walking towards Kaede's village, Kiana close behind. Neither paid any attention to InuYasha as he crossed his arms and followed silently.

Soon they arrived at the village, a few people inquisitively glancing at them. Shippou led Kiana further into the village until they came upon Kaede's hut. The old woman was no where to be seen. Shippou ran inside to get her, but she was not there either. He briefly told Kiana he'd go find her and ran off leaving InuYasha and Kiana alone.

They remained silent for a moment before InuYasha growled, "What do you have in those packages, anyway? They're giving off some weird scent." His nose twitched a bit as the scent drifted to him. They weren't unpleasant smells, more like a few combinations of honey, various plants, and old paper.

"Oh, just odds and ends. Some things that might come in handy for the normal villager or traveller. But I also have some valuables that can serve as a gift and such." The merchant smiled and released one of the packages from her hip. She neatly loosened the carefully tied string and unfolded the old brown paper. Among the paper, a beautiful necklace lay. The string was a white and the brooch was a glass box with a tiny red and white flower in it. The flower's petals began in a deep red and gave away to white towards the tips of the petal. "This is a Mayu Flower necklace. The flower was blessed by a powerful miko a hundred years ago and put into this glass box. It has stayed as crisp as it was the day it bloomed," she explained with a soft expression. She was not looking at the flower, but at InuYasha who was examining it with a hushed expression.

"Are you selling it?" he asked suddenly. Kiana smiled warmly and nodded. InuYasha reached into his red haori and brought out a little pale brown bag jingling with a few coins Miroku had given him. "Is this enough?" He emptied its contents onto his left palm.

Glad the hanyou was still looking at the flower, Kiana made a small frown. The coins would not be sufficiant. The necklace was quite expensive, since it was so old and also had been blessed by a priestess. She glanced up at the hanyou's face once more and felt her own soften. "Yes, I suppose that'll do," she said without a moment's pause. _'I can't turn him down, I don't suppose he ever had something like this, else he wouldn't be so interested,'_ she thought.

InuYasha dumped the coins back into the bag and handed it to her. She took it without a word and put it away. After she handed the hanyou the necklace, she thought she heard him mumble a thanks.

"I found Lady Kaede!" came Shippou's voice. Kiana turned around to greet the old priestess. They talked for a moment before retiring to the hut, Shippou quickly following after them.

Outside, InuYasha had barely given a glance to the young demon or the miko. His eyes were still locked upon the flower. He knew that there hadn't really been a point to him buying the thing, but something had told him to do so. He had decided what to do with it, though he wasn't sure when he'd follow out that plan. _'I'll give it to her some day,'_ he thought reasurringly. He tucked it into his red haori and began walking back towards the forest.

**In Kagome's Time...**

"Thinking about him again, Kagome?" Ayumi asked Kagome as they along with Eri and Yuka sat at a table in the same little fast-food place they always went to after school. The three of them stared curiously at Kagome.

Kagome blinked and stared back. "What do you mean?"

"You know what we mean. Your boyfriend, how are things going with him?" Yuka cut in.

"Ooh, I wasn't thinking about him!" Kagome said while taking another bite out of her hamburger.

For some reason, this seemed to upset her three friends. "What's wrong, Kagome? You two get into another fight?" Yuka asked with a concerned expression. Eri and Ayumi shared it.

Kagome smiled lightly and shook her head. "Nope, no fights. He's actually been a little nicer these past few days."

The three of them looked at her curiously and suddenly burst into smiles. "Wow, you're getting deeper in it by the day, Kagome! It's so obvious you love the guy," Ayumi said with a broad grin.

"Oh, I just remembered! I promised Souta I'd visit him again in the hospital. He got hurt during soccer yesterday," she added with the shocked faces of her friends. She said a quick goodbye as she put her share of the payings on the table and rushed out. The hospital wasn't too far away so she decided to walk. Keeping a brisk pace, she soon reached the building and went on in. She checked at the reception table to make sure he was in the same room and then headed to the elevator. Just as she reached it, so did another.

"Kinuto! Hi, remember me?" Kagome greeted with a bright smile as the two of them entered the elevator.

"Hey Kagome! Yeah I remember." He returned her smile and pressed the button for the floors they were going to. "Oh, by the way, sorry about yesterday. Ikoma's known to be really outspoken. Sometimes it's just impossible to get him to shut up."

"It's alright," Kagome replied with a lightly pink face. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Na, just giving Ikoma a ride. He's visiting his grandmother and as usual I'm trying to run away from him. How about you?"

"I'm visiting my brother, Souta. He got hurt playing soccer yesterday," she answered with a smile.

"I was just thinking, Kagome. Me and a few of my friends are planning to go to the mall later. I'm sure they'd love if you came along. How about it?"

Kagome frowned slightly. "Sorry, Kinuto. I'm going on a...a trip later today and I won't be back for a little while."

Kinuto made sure his smile did not waver. "That's okay, maybe another time."

At that moment, the doors opened again and three people came in, one of them being Ikoma. "You just love running away from me don't you?" Ikoma scowled sarcastically. Kinuto made an effort to keep his face straight as he revolted his friend's comment. Kagome was barely able to keep her laugh down. Ikoma eyed them suspiciously and suddenly burst into a broad grin. "How do you two meet all the time anyway? Secretly making plans to bump into each other? I hope you aren't planning on running off with Kagome, Kinuto." He let out a roar of laughter.

Kinuto and Kagome suddenly grew very red in the face. Not out of anger, but embarassment. Ikoma took no notice and went running into a gabbering conversation about how terrible the food in the cafeteria was. Neither Kinuto or Kagome listened much since they were mostly concentrating on Ikoma's words. _'Nothing's going on with Kinuto and me, right? We're just friends. I don't know where Ikoma's getting off saying that. I've only met Kinuto twice and out of accident too.'_ Kagome let her thoughts die as the elevator opened to her floor. She said her goodbyes and left them.

Kagome made her way down the hall until she found Souta's room. She knocked lightly on the door and heard a voice inside telling her she could come in. She pushed back the door and saw Souta laying on his bed, his eyes glued to the television in the corner. As Kagome came in he peeled his eyes away from her and watched as she sat down next to him.

"Hey, sis!" he said cheerfully.

"How are you doing, Souta?" Kagome said half blandly, her mind still partly on Kinuto.

At this Souta scowled and leaned his head back on a propped up pillow. "Everyone asks me that. It's only a broken leg, I'll get better faster than you can say, 'Souta you little twit, that rubber glove is not a hat!'" He said the last part in a high squeaky voice, poorly immitating Kagome's voice.

"It's broken! I thought it was just a sprain!"

"Yeah well that's what the doctors thought before they took an x-ray," Souta said dully.

Kagome sighed. "Oh well. Here, I brought you one of those hand-held video game thingies you like so much," she finished as she reached into her purse and took out his game. Handing it to him, he beamed and accepted it.

"Thanks, Kagome!"

Kagome rustled his hair and said, "Well I guess I'll go now. See you later, Souta!" He grunted his goodbye, his eyes already locked onto the game. Kagome turned and left the room and made her way to the elevator. After she had gotten to the ground floor and left the hospital, she began walking down the sidewalk. She was just thinking about resting for a few hours before going back to the Feudal Era when a hoarse voice came out of the darkness of the alleyway, sending a chill up her spine.

"You're a pretty one, ain't ya? Whatcha got in 'at bag, misseh?" said the slurred voice of the man. The sound of two pairs of feet sounded as they approached her.

Kagome baraely had time to turn around to face them when she felt a strong hand grab hers and twist them behind her back. The other arm circled around her neck so she couldn't speak very loudly. The other man came infront of her and grabbed the purse she had let fall to the ground. She tried to yell, but the hold on her throat made it difficult to even breathe. Instead, she used her heels to kick the man that held her on the knees as hard as she could. Successful in getting a yelp out of him, he loosened his grip enough for Kagome to slip out and start running the other direction.

"We aren't finished with you yet!" one of them yelled. She was shocked to realize the voice was just behind her though she had run as hard as she could. Suddenly an arm twisted around her stomach and pulled her back. She let out a piercing scream.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" a familiar voice said in the midst of the struggle. At first she thought it was InuYasha and felt her heart leap with relief, but soon she realized that was not the hanyou's voice. It was Kinuto!

It all happened in a flash. Kinuto ran to them and quickly punched the guy who helf Kagome square in the face. He let go on Kagome and fell unconscious, but just then the other man ran at Kinuto full blast. He caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground. The criminal might have been able to get a few good punches out of Kinuto had Kinuto not been so quick. He punched him across the face a couple of times and drove his knee into the man's stomach. The man rolled off in pain, letting Kinuto get to his feet. Both of the men let out a groan. The one in front of Kinuto slowly got up and ran back down the alley. Soon after the other one woke up and ran after him.

"Are you okay?" Kinuto asked tenderly as he fetched Kagome's purse for her. Handing it to her, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks so much for saving me." She blushed fiercely. _Why am I blushing so much? It isn't like that was the first time someone saved me,_ she thought to herself.

"You look a little flushed. Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked, his face an identical red to Kagome's.

"Sure, that'd be nice," she accepted and began to walk with him back to the hospital parking lot. "What about your friend, Ikoma?"

"He's still with his grandmother. I can drive back after I drop you off. Where do you live?"

"Do you know where the shrine is?"

"Oh you live there?" he said a little surprised. "Yeah I know where that is."

Kinuto lead Kagome to a silver Honda. "Here she is," he said fondly as he unlocked the car and opened the door for Kagome. She thanked him and took her seat. Kinuto circled around and got into the car. He turned it on with a satisfying rumble from the motor and put it into gear. Once they were on the road, Kagome rolled down her window and let the air wash over her.

Kinuto found himself glancing at Kagome a lot. Her black hair elegantly waved in the breeze and her eyes were firm but calm. Realizing he was blushing slightly, he forced his thoughts to silence and turned his attention back to the road. "So, Kagome. Do you have any other siblings besides your brother?"

"Nope, just Souta. Do you?"

He frowned and remained silent for a moment. "Before I did. I had a sister, but she died from cancer a year ago along with my mom."

Kagome held back a gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...offend you I..."

Kinuto shook his head. "It's alright, you didn't know," he gave her a little smile which made her feel a little better. They remained silent for the rest of the drive. Once Kinuto stopped infront of the shrine grounds, he turned the car off. "Here you are."

"Thanks so much, Kinuto. I don't know how to thank you," Kagome said with a smile.

"It's no trouble, just stay away from dark alleys from now on." He let out a laugh.

"I will," Kagome replied brightly and got out of the car. She began her way up to her house listening to the roar of Kinuto's car as he drove away.

* * *

There ya go! Hope you liked it. Please read and review! 


	2. A Big Stupid Mistake

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 2: A Big Stupid Mistake**

"Some men attacked you?" InuYasha shouted in surprise with wide eyes. The others also shared his shocked expression as they sat in Kaede's hut while Kagome passed them the treats she usually brought for them. "I thought you said your time was a lot safer than here!"

"Calm down, InuYasha! It is a lot safer, sort of. I mean we don't have demons for one thing, but there are still burglars and stuff," Kagome said as she handed Shippou a lollipop. The kitsune took it with a smile and immediately tore the wrapper off and stuffed it in his mouth. "Anyway, it wasn't that big of a deal. My friend Kinuto came and saved me and..."

"Who's Kinuto?" InuYasha cut in, looking suspiciously at Kagome.

"He's a guy I met when I went to visit Souta. I bumped into him again the second time I went. After I left the robbers attacked me and he found me and stopped them," Kagome replied with a straight face. "Anyway, I'm perfectly fine so let's get going before we waste the whole day away." With that, she buckled up her backpack again and rose to her feet.

"Feh, whatever, let's just go," InuYasha growled, getting to his feet as well. He picked up his Tetsusaiga as it lay leaning in its sheath against the wall and strapped it to his hip. The others also got their weapons and packs. They said goodbye to Lady Kaede after they had left the hut and began to follow their northern path.

"I don't sense any jewel shards around," Kagome said tiredly as they had been walking for a good part of the day.

"And there aren't any demons around either, at least none strong enough for me to smell," said InuYasha, his nose twitching slightly as well as his ears. Kagome tried hard to supress a giggle.

After a few more minutes of walking, Kagome suddenly stopped. The others halted their march as well and looked back at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I sense a shard, but it's very weak," she stated. She looked to the dense forest that lay to their left. The shadows seemed to make the trees seem even taller and the wind whistled eerily among the leaves.

The company wasted no time as they left their path and hurried straight into the forest. At times they had to stop and circle around some large moulds of rock because the way was blocked and the trees were too close together for Kilala to fly. InuYasha grumbled to himself in annoyance of his friends' slow progress. Finally Kagome said that the shard was just ahead of them. InuYasha rushed forward, not bothering to wait.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scorned, but the hanyou paid no heed. He leaped quickly between the trees and suddenly stopped in his tracks. In front of him, a tiny stream ran southwards and among the water was a strange looking fish with fangs and gleaming sharp fins. Its scales looked rock hard and its eyes were red and menacing. Despite all this, it was a small fish and earned InuYasha another scowl.

"It's just a pathetic fish demon," he said boredly after the others had arrived. InuYasha raised a fist and gave the demon a sharp punch. It gave out a feeble shriek and died. InuYasha picked it up and showed it to Kagome who looked at it with disgust. Kagome pointed out where the shard was and they quickly took it out.

"What a waste," Shippou muttered. "The fish was so weak, the power of the shard barely made it noticable."

Miroku sighed. "At least it was an easy accomplishment. We still have enough strength to keep going. I'm sure we'll find a village before it gets too dark."

For the rest of the day the company walked further north with no sign of jewel shards or demons. Just when the sun had started to slip perilously close to the horizon, a village loomed ahead of them. When they had approached it, they saw a good number of people scurrying about and shouting for things. No one paid them any heed. They were just about to circle around the village and plan to camp outside when a woman spotted them and hurried towards them.

The woman stopped infront of Miroku. "Excuse me, my lord. Might you be a monk?" she asked, twisting her hands together in a worried state.

Miroku put on a handsome smile and nodded his head. "Yes I am. How might I help you, miss?" He took the woman's hand in his and bowed his head.

"Oh, brother," Shippou said, rolling his eyes at the monk. He sat in Kagome's arms with his hands behind his back. Sango was beside them, glaring daggers at Miroku.

"A girl from the village is terribly sick. She has a high fever and her eyes glow strangely. The Elders say she is posessed by a demon, but we have no priest to exorcise it. Might you do it? We will give you a hut for you and your friends as well as some food in payment," the girl replied, looking hopefully at him. She didn't seem to notice him take her hand.

"It would be my honour, my lady," he said gracefully. Looking back up, the woman had pulled her hand free and began leading him towards the hut with the ill girl. Following after her, Miroku cut through the crowd, announcing that he was a monk and that the girl was in good hands. InuYasha and the others glowered at him threateningly as he entered the hut.

The girl had indeed been posessed by a demon. Yet it had been fairly weak so a simple sutra from Miroku cast it out of her body. She soon awoke but with a slight fever. Kagome, the girl's mother and Shippou helped to bring her fever down and get some food into her. She later fell into a peaceful sleep.

"She's be fine now," Kagome said smiling as they left the hut. "She'll wake up in the morning good as new."

"Thank you so much. Be sure you thank your friend monk for me as well," the woman said to Kagome and Shippou. The kitsune demon jumped onto Kagome shoulders before they headed back to the hut where the others were already waiting.

Later food was sent to their hut for dinner. They ate comfortably, planning their course for the next few days. After they had decided they would continue north for jewel shards, they all began to get ready for sleep. Kagome and Sango lay in separate beds already sleeping soundly. Miroku and InuYasha were sitting in their own corners and Shippou was curled up beside Kagome. Kirara was snuggled up to Sango, purring softly. Time slipped by as their company slept.

After a few hours of silence, something suddenly sturred InuYasha awake. Opening his eyes, he looked to the door and saw the cresent moon shining between the cracks. His ears perked up a bit as if sensing something. He got to his feet and soundlessly made his way to the door. Pushing it open, he looked out into the night with a stoic expression. Just beyond the village, the dark forest loomed great shadows and among them, a few odd silvery serpent-like beasts seemed to float with a high-pitched note. In their thin and short claws were balls of light. InuYasha immediately recognized them.

"Kikyou's soul collectors," he whispered. Without a back glance or a second thought, the hanyou sped off away from the village.

Inside the hut, Kagome had suddenly awoke. Unsure to why she had awaken, she tried to remember the dream she had been having. As she strained, she looked around the hut and realized that InuYasha was not there. Her efforts to remember the dream slipped away. She got to her feet and tip-toed her way out of the hut as to not wake the others. Her steps made a few creaks in the old wood, unlike InuYasha's silent steps, but none of her friends awoke. Just as she left the hut, she saw a flash of red. '_Where's he running off to?'_ she thought suspiciously. Deciding to follow, she quickly went after him.

Still oblivious to his follower, InuYasha wondered why Kikyou was here. They hadn't heard any word of her for quite a while now. He felt a slight twinge of guilt in his heart as he ran to meet her. _Kagome knows that I've chosen Kikyou, she even said she was fine with it,_ he thought, trying to convince himself. The guilt didn't no away, but neither did he stop his run. Soon another soul collector crossed his path so he followed it. It lead him straight to a clearing with a large leafless tree in the centre. Laying on one of the branches was the figure of a beautiful miko in a white haori and red hakama. Her black hair was tied back in an elegant white ribbon and her hand was stretched out to one of the flying serpents. The ball of light it held flowed into her. The woman then turned to face him.

"Kikyou..." InuYasha whispered, watching her with unblinking eyes.

The dead miko lowered herself gracefully from the tree, landing without the slightest sound. The soul collectors continued to circle her, giving her souls of the departed. "InuYasha, why have you come?" came her voice, smooth yet emotionless and cold. He didn't answer.

'_Great, I lost him,'_ Kagome thought bitterly, looking around for any sign on the hanyou. '_Hopefully I can find my way back.'_ She had followed InuYasha as far as she was able until he had disappeared from her sight. She had continued to walk on, hoping to find him again, but with no success. "Why didn't I bring a flashlight or something?" she muttered to herself, after nearly tripping over a third upsticking root. Just as she was about to stop and turn back, she froze in her tracks. In a clearing just ahead, she saw Kikyou and InuYasha.

Kikyou suddenly smiled and let out a small laugh. "InuYasha, you fool. Do not tell me you still have feelings for me. I have seen you with my young reincarnate. Do not deny that there is some doubt in your feelings for me." She looked away from him, eyes staring straight into the forest, right at Kagome. Her reincarnate blinked in surprise but did not move.

"No, Kikyou! I've told you before. I don't care if you don't think of me the same way you did fifty years ago! I will always protect you no matter what!"

"Then tell me, InuYasha. If this is true, why do you protect that wench that looks like me?" She looked back at him with empty eyes. "Is it because you think if you protect her, it is almost as if you are protecting me?"

InuYasha remained still, staring at her as if she had asked him to give the world to her. _'That's not true! I don't protect Kagome just because she looks like Kikyou, they are nothing like each other!' _He tore his eyes away from Kikyou, staring at the ground. _'If it were true, then I might as well have run off with Kikyou long ago, instead of staying with Kagome. I protect Kagome for a different reason...that's true isn't it?'_

"Yes..." he muttered as if answering a question from his own mind. Kikyou took the answer otherwise.

"Yes? So you do think that. How...interesting," she said coldly, staring straight at Kagome again who was barely holding back a gasp.

InuYasha looked back up at her, just realizing what his mutter must have sounded like. "What? Oh, no! I didn't mean..." he trailed off as he suddenly heard fierce rustling in the bushes. Looking there, he saw the silhouette of Kagome fleeing from them. "Kagome? Wait no! Kagome!" He turned to follow her, but Kikyou's voice stopped him.

"I knew it couldn't be true. InuYasha, you say you choose to be with me, yet when that young wench stands and watches us like this, you still care more for her as she runs than I as I stay."

"You knew?" InuYasha growled angrily. "You knew she was there the whole time?"

Kikyou laughed and nodded. She said no more but watched as InuYasha left her, running after Kagome.

Kagome let the tears fall freely. She ran as fast as she could, not caring when she tripped and scraped her knee. She just got back up and kept running, running away from InuYasha. More branches snagged at her clothes, but she fiercely pulled away, tearing her sleeves and continuing on. Soon the hut came back into view. Entering, she kneeled beside Sango and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Sango, I...I need to b-borrow Kirara...I'm going home," she said in a whisper, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible between the sobs.

Sango blinked a few times, struggling against sleep. "Kagome? What's wrong?" she said softly, pushing back a yawn. Kagome simply stated she had to go home again. Not wanting to upset her friend further, she nodded.

Kagome stood once more and woke Kirara. The cat demon mewed and stretched as Kagome gathered her things. After, she led the cat demon out of the hut and asked her to transform. Kirara mewed again, letting fire surround her. The fire grew bigger and then vanished, leaving a large and heavily fanged cat demon in its place. Kagome climbed onto her back and asked her to fly to the Bone Eater's Well. Kirara blinked in comprehension and took off.

By the time InuYasha returned to the hut, Kagome was gone. He went inside to see if she was there, but was instead met with the angry face of Sango. Shippou and Miroku were still asleep, but Kagome and Kirara were gone. Before Sango could say anything, InuYasha went back outside. He looked to the south and saw the distant figure of Kirara flying with flames at her feet. The navy sky was still strong in the south, making the flames stand out, but the sun had started to rise in the east.

'_How could I have said that? It was all just a big stupid mistake and now Kagome thinks I only keep her around because she looks like Kikyou.'_ He shook his head bitterly. His heart heavier than he had ever remembered, he pulled out the small glass pendant he had purchased for Kagome earlier. Examining it with sad eyes, he whispered, "Kagome, I'm sorry..."

**In Kagome's Time...**

"Thanks, Kirara," Kagome said shakily, sniffing involuntarily. The cat demon mewed and took off once more. More tears threatened to burst forth, but she managed to subdue them as she took hold of her backpack and jumped into the depths of the well. Still consumed in her misery, she barely noticed as the blue light eveloped her or when she landed back on the ground in her era. Taking a weak hold on the ladder, she slowly made her way to the top. Climbing out, she let the backpack drop to the ground and sat on the edge of the well. Putting her face in her hands, she let the tears flow freely.

"InuYasha you jerk, how could you do this to me?" she mumbled to herself between sobs. "After everything we've gone through, you only keep me around because I remind you of Kikyou?" She wept some more. She felt so humiliated, as if she had been a tool. When InuYasha had gotten jealous over her, he had only been protecting Kikyou, not her. When she smiled at him, he only blushed because he was seeing the dead miko, not her.

Kagome let the tears silently fall down her cheeks as she picked up her backpack and ran to the house. She went inside quietly, not wanting to wake her family. She hurried to her room and collapsed on her bed. Hours ticked by as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to a bright room. She felt as if the bright sun was mocking her, as if every tear in her had been spent, as if she'd never heal this crack in her spirit. The clock glowed 11:46AM making her wonder how she had slept for so long. After she had changed into a blue skirt and a white t-shirt, she went downstairs for some breakfast. Her mother was surprised to see her and tried to make small conversation, but she never asked why she was home so early. Kagome was greatful.

"I think I'll go take a walk for a bit, mom," she said softly and got out of her chair. Her mother nodded and let Kagome leave the house. At first Kagome looked to the street, but then began walking to the God Tree. Stopping in front of it, she gazed upon the mark of where InuYasha had slept for fifty years. The tiny hole of where the arrow had struck was still in there. Suddenly she felt new tears come out, but they were silent and her heart was calm. _I shouldn't be so upset. I already knew he had chosen Kikyou over me..._ she thought, _But still, hearing him admit that I'm nothing to him is a little surprising. _She shook her head. _That great big idiot, he just had to go and make me care for him so much._

At the entrance of the Higurashi grounds, Kinuto stopped short as he spotted Kagome. From far away she didn't look like she was crying. _She's so beautiful... _he thought with a slightly reddening face from his own thoughts. He took a step towards her and saw something sparkle on her cheek from the sun's reflection. _Why's she crying?_ He walked closer to her and called out her name. At first she didn't move but when he repeated himself she sharply turned to face him.

"Kinuto?" she said in a smooth voice. She did not move from her spot. The wind began to blow a little harder, making her hair drift elegantly and her skirt flow. Kinuto couldn't help but repeat his earlier comment in his head.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked with a concerned voice.

At first she didn't understand him. She gently touched her cheek and was surprised to find it wet. Had she been crying? She shook her head and wiped her cheeks dry. "Kinuto, can we go somewhere? Anywhere but here," she asked softly. Kinuto nodded and led her to his car. The two remained silent during the drive, with Kagome was thankful for. Kinuto stopped outside a little cafe. After they had sat down at a small round table, Kagome muttered a thanks.

"It's no trouble," he said slowly. He looked concernedly at her and could help his curiosity. "Kagome, I was just wondering something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why were you crying earlier?"

Kagome smiled weakly in spite of herself. InuYasha used to hate it when she cried and now Kinuto seemed to show the same trait. Yet now she wasn't sure if InuYasha's concern was for her or Kikyou. At least she was sure Kinuto cared about her, not the undead priestess she had been reincarnated from. She sighed slightly and decided to tell him her story, but was careful not to give any clue to the true tale. "It's this guy that I've been...seeing for a while. We're mostly friends, but I really care about him," she started off rather awkwardly. "Anyway, I just saw him with his ex-girlfriend and she...she asked him if he only stayed with me because I remind him of her. He...he said yes. He didn't know I was there and I guess I shouldn't have been spying, but it was just a shock to hear him say that..."

At first Kinuto said nothing. From the story he could tell Kagome really cared for this guy, enough to be so strongly affected by what he said. He felt a stab of jealousy, which surprised him. He had only met Kagome three times and had been just passing her house when he saw her crying and now he was jealous of some guy he didn't even know? Sure he had saved her from being robbed, but that didn't make him special. He leaned back in his chair, looking at his hands. Who was he to get into the middle of this when it was obvious Kagome already had her heart taken?

"Kagome I don't mean to sound judgemental or rude to your friend or anything, but this guy doesn't sound like he deserves you," he spoke calmly, hoping to cheer her up.

Kagome smiled and touched his hand. "Thanks, Kinuto." She looked warmly at him for a moment before breaking away and looking at her hand touching his. Blushing a bit, she pulled it away.

"So are you going to be okay? Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'll be fine, but...could you drive me to the park? I think I'd like to walk a bit," she replied, looking out at the busy street beside them.

"Sure, I can stay with you if you want and drive you home later? It's a long way from the park to your house and I can't let you walk the whole way," he offered with a grin.

Kagome smiled warmly at him again and nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you, Kinuto."

**In the Feudal Era...**

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Shippou asked when he had woken up. InuYasha sat in his corner with his eyes half-open. The hanyou did not reply, he barely showed any recognition that the kitsune was even there. Miroku had woken as well. Sango was still glaring at InuYasha suspiciously while packing all of their things away. With Kagome gone, they had to return to the village and wait for her.

"She went home, Shippou. Last time she woke me up to borrow Kirara," she explained without looking and InuYasha.

"Did you too have another fight?" Shippou demanded angrilly. InuYasha rose a fist to smack the kitsune across the head. Shippou flinced and covered his head in protection, but and stayed there waiting for it, but nothing came. Peeking back up at the hanyou, he saw InuYasha loosen his fist and lower his arm. He scrambled to cover his head again as InuYasha climbed to his feet, but instead the hanyou left the hut without a word.

Once outside, the hanyou jumped up to the highest branch of a tree beside the hut. He balanced on it carefully at stared at the risen sun. _Kagome must think that I don't care about her at all...what should I do?_

_"No, Kikyou! I've told you before. I don't care if you don't think of me the same way you did fifty years ago! I will always protect you no matter what!" he had said to Kikyou, unaware that Kagome watched._

_"Then tell me, InuYasha. If this is true, why do you protect that wench that looks like me? Is it because you think if you protect her, it is almost as if you are protecting me?" she had said in return._

He knew that wasn't true. If he had protected Kagome only because she resembled Kikyou, then he might as well have run off to Kikyou a long time ago. But he didn't. Kagome was different. Not just because she was from a different time and she was stubborn and over-confident like Kikyou never was, but her soul was different. Kikyou had wanted him to use the jewel to become human, Kagome didn't care if he was human, half-demon, or full demon. She cared for him in any form he was. Kagome had warmth and easy forgiveness and trust that could never be broken, while Kikyou was cold and lifeless with a trust that could easily be broken. '_Kagome...' _he thought. Guilt stung his heart harder than it ever had.

* * *

Please review! Third chapter coming soon. 


	3. Growing Affections

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 3: Growing Affections**

"Yeah right!"

"I'm telling you, they HAD to make her go into the basement with only a candle. That's what makes it dramatic!"

"Or just to add to the cheesiness of the whole film."

"How can you say that? It was fantastic!"

"My cat chewing its foot would be more interesting!"

At the last comment, Kinuto burst out laughing. "Man is it hard to win an arguement with you, Kagome!" he said after his laughing had subsided.

Kagome huffed playfully and crossed her arms. "That's what I get from hanging around with a stubborn-headed guy like you for two days," she commented back, but with an apparent grin on her face. The two of them walked down the theatre hall while munching on the last of the popcorn.

After Kagome and Kinuto had gone on a walk in the park on the day of her return, their time together had continued. Over the course of the weekend they had gone rollerblading and ate ice cream during a shopping trip. They had just come out of watching a movie, agruing about it.

"So, where to next?" Kinuto asked after gulping down the remainder of his drink and tossing it away into a trash bin.

"Hm...how about the park lake? I love going there after a movie, it's nice and peaceful," Kagome suggested, eyes sparkling as she thought of the steady waters. She had spent a good many days there, usually after she had come back from the Feudal Era and needed some time alone. Kinuto agreed to it and they slowly began to make there way to the park.

For a good while they walked in silence, until Kinuto cleared his throat. Something had been bothering his mind for a couple days and he could no longer help but ask. "Kagome, I was just wondering, have you seen that friend of yours lately?"

At first Kagome didn't know who he meant, but soon realized he had been referring to InuYasha. She couldn't help but smile, his slight jealousy was all but too obvious in her eyes. "Actually no, I haven't seen him since that day he said that...I mean when he..." she trailed off.

"Ah," was all Kinuto said. They walked along a little more in slightly uncomfortable silence before Kinuto broke it once more. "Listen, I know he shouldn't have said...what he did, but don't you miss him at all? Sometimes you seem to stare into space with this sad look on your face and, well, I don't know...you just seem to be remembering something sad."

Kagome didn't answer right away. She stared at the ground, angry with herself for knowing that Kinuto was right. "Well...I...I do miss him, very much really, but I...I just don't know if I can face him. We've gone through some tough times before and it turned out okay but this...I just don't know. He's such a great big jerk, but I can't help but feel like I'm abandoning him."

It was now Kinuto's turn to stare at the ground. Suddenly his face grew very red. "I want to help you, Kagome. Even if you never see this guy again or you make up with him, I'll be there for you. I'll lend you a hand when you need it, that is, if you want it," he whispered.

Kagome also grew pink in the cheeks as she glanced back up at Kinuto with a small silent gasp. Her surprise slowly faded and turned into a warm smile. She looked back down at the ground. "Thanks, Kinuto." Astonishing herself as well as her friend, Kagome slipped her hand into Kinuto's. He gladly accepted it, curling his fingers around her cold ones to warm them. They continued their way to the park lake in comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the lake shore, evening had already rolled in. The sky was threatening to grow into a pleasant dark blue and the moon had already started to bold. The water was peaceful and flowing along in slight ripples. Here and there a bird called and took flight.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome said with a calm smile. She watched the calm of the lake with sparkling eyes.

"I can see why you come here," Kinuto commented with a smile to match hers.

The two of them remained silent, drinking in the peaceful song of the lake shore. They found a bench near by and sat down on it, continuing to watch the rippling waters and the darkening sky. Kagome was terribly thankful for the moments of peace, she didn't have to think about InuYasha or Kikyou or the Sacred Jewel and Kinuto sat here beside her. She suddenly realized that as they had sat there in deep thought, Kagome had leaned her head against Kinuto's shoulder as she used to with InuYasha. Yet Kinuto didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed pleased with his grin.

"Thanks Kagome..." he suddenly whispered.

"For what?" Kagome said dreamily, her mind still at peace.

"For being my friend. When I'm with you, I feel so calm and relaxed. You help me forget what happened...last year."

Kagome frowned slightly at this. He had told her a couple of days ago about what had happened. Two years ago, his sister and mother had been diagnosed with cancer. They had lived for only a year until their deaths last year. Kinuto had been mortified enough by this sudden loss and even more so when he had realized he was now left with his uncaring step father. He said his step father was a horrible man who didn't care if Kinuto slept under a cardboard box in the alley or at the bottom of the lake. He treated him horribly, but not so unkindly that it would arouse the authorities. Kinuto spent as much time away from home as possible, but it was no use. He would always have the terrible memory of his passed sister and mother hanging over his head.

Kinuto stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Kagome, what would you say if I asked if you'd like to get some lunch with me tomorrow during school? I usually go to WacDonalds with my friends, but they can't come tomorrow. I could sure use the company."

Kagome felt a small smile form on her face. She could help him...he needed a friend, and so did she. Besides, he was a pretty decent guy to be around. She couldn't even count the number of times he had made her burst out laughing. "That'd be great! I'm always going to WacDonalds myself," she answered.

Kinuto smiled broadly. "Great! Well it's getting late. Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Sure, that'd be nice," she replied, reddening a bit. She couldn't help but see the similarity of Kinuto's and InuYasha's overprotectiveness for her.

They slowly made their way back to the theatre parking lot. Once seated and buckled in, Kinuto started it with a roar of satisfaction from the engine. He brought it out onto the road and started for Kagome's home. A pang of jealousy hit him off guard as he remembered how softly Kagome had spoken about that guy. He knew that Kagome still loved this guy even though he had burned her and he knew that it was not his place to get between them, yet he could not help himself. He just loved to be with Kagome. She let him forget all the worries in his life and simply let him be himself.

Soon, he pulled his car to a stop infront of the Higurashi grounds. They climbed out of the car and walked quietly to the doors. Kinuto opened them and walked with Kagome up the path. He glanced at the old shrine as well as the sacred tree, as if curious about them. Pushing them out of his mind, he continued to walk her to her door. Once there, he turned back to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at WacDonalds at around noon then," he said, nodding to her.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye," she replied with a small smile before passing through her door. Kinuto watched after her for a moment, waiting until he heard the click of her door before turning and walking back to his car.

The following day, Monday, Kagome struggled through the morning, desperately trying to catch up with her classes. When the lunch bell finally rang, she sighed with relief and was the first one out of the doors. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were fairly suspicious as to where she was going, but she had disappeared from view before they could even ask. Soon Kagome was slowing her pace as she neared the fast food restaurant. She entered and began to sweep her eyes over the other people to find Kinuto.

"Kagome, over here!" a voice called out. She looked to the farthest booth and saw the familiar face of Kinuto waving to her. A renewed smile broke free on her face as she joined him. "Glad you could make it in one piece," he joked with a small chuckle. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "You already know what you want to order?"

Kagome nodded. They waited until a waiter came by and ordered their food. Once it had been brought back, they slowly began to eat while talking about anything that came to their minds. At the moment, that was Kinuto's hobbies.

"Well, I've told you before that I love to skateboard, and I go horse-back riding during the summer with one of my friends. His uncle owns a few out in the plains and he invites me there. What else...oh, well you are going to think this is kind of cheesy, especially for a guy, but I love to paint."

"What's so bad about that? It's pretty cool that you paint! Most guys are too proud and think that painting is for girls or something," she answered while popping a french fry into her mouth.

Kinuto beamed with a slightly red face. "Thanks, Kagome. You shouldtell that to my art teacher, he seems to think I'm a piece of scum," helet out a heart-felt laugh. He then stole one of her fries (since he had already eaten all of his already) and crammed it into his mouth.

Noticing one of her fries had been deliberatley stolen, she blinked. "H-hey!" As he seemed to chew and swallow, the teen there was no hope of saving her poor, defenseless frie. "Still hungry, I see?" A laugh slunk up her throat, and she put her fries in the middle of the table with a sigh. "Help yourself."

Kinuto grinned happily and stole a few more of her fries. "Thanks, Kagome!"

They spent the rest of the time talking about books, movies, anything they could think of. By the time it was time to leave, both wore grins that reached their eyes. Of course, Kagome said she would pay and reached for her wallet, but Kinuto, being the gentleman that he was, kept insisting that he should pay. By the time they agreed to split it half-way, they had only five minutes left to return to school.

"Thanks for lunch, Kinuto. I'll see you around, bye!" Kagome said with a small wave. Kinuto said goodbye as well and began walking down the sidewalk towards his own school. Kagome did the same.

The rest of the school day slid by slowly, yet Kagome's good mood remained. By the time she had left the school, she was barely aware that she would have ten hours of homework that night. Walking alongside her were her three friends. They gossiped about school and whatnot, yet Kagome barely paid attention.

"Hey there, Kagome," came a sudden voice. All four of them turned around. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi immediately grinned giddilly as they stared at Kinuto. Kagome simply smiled.

"Hello, Kinuto," she said. "These are my friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kinuto greeted each of them in turn.

"Uh...excuse us for one second," Yuka said and the three of them pulled Kagome away to a corner.

"Kagome! Who is this guy? Are you going out with him?" Eri asked.

"What? N-I mean ye- I mean, what?" Kagome stammered. She blinked a few times and gulped.

"What about that other guy? The rude obnoxious one?" Yuka demanded.

Sadness immediately crept up upon Kagome, but she managed to keep it off of her face. "He...I..." she started but then sighed. "Sorry I have to go. I'll probably tell you later." The three gawked at her and began whispered feverishly. She ignored them and returned to Kinuto. "So what are you doing around here?"

"Just walking by. Mind if I walk with you to your house? It'd be better than going back home," he asked with a grin. Kagome smiled and nodded. She said goodbye to her friends, who were still staring openly at her, and the two of them began walking to her house.

They walked mostly in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Soon, the Higurashi grounds stood right beside them. "Do you mind if I get a closer look at that tree?" he asked. Kagome hesitated only for a moment before nodding. They climbed the steps and drew closer to the sacred tree. Kagome gazed at the hole where the arrow that had pierced InuYasha in the bark. Suddenly the sorrow flowed back to her. All the memories, all the pain.

Kagome suddenly felt cold. _'I have to return to the Feudal Era. If not for InuYasha, at least for Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They've done nothing wrong and I still have to help them collect the shards. We have to free Kohaku from Naraku and get rid of Miroku's Wind Tunnel. I don't deserve to be here safe and sound while they are there in danger. I'll just have to live with InuYasha thinking I'm nothing but a symbol of Kikyou.'_ she thought slowly. It felt odd to think of herself that way, even when there was still pain in her heart from what InuYasha had said. Tears started to threat to come out but she pushed them back as best she could.

Kinuto was about to ask her what was wrong as he saw the sadness creep up on her face when he realized that she was looking at the sacred tree, tears gently rolling down her pink cheeks. All of a sudden she let the tears flow out on their own and collapsed to her knees. Immediately Kinuto bent down beside her. He circled his arms around her shoulders and brought her back up to a standing position.

He let her cry out her tears for a few moments. When he saw them lessen, he finally spoke. "Kagome? Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer right away. Lifting her head slightly, she looked at Kinuto with sad eyes. "Kinuto...I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can face him...he was always there for me, it always seemed like he cared for me as much as breathing. There was always a doubt, but it was small and now...now it's the only thing there is. I loved him...I loved him so much that I could barely breathe. Kinuto..." She broke down in sobs once more, not daring to look at the sacred tree. Kinuto opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. He let her lean her head on his shoulder and weep out her sorrows. His own arms were around her, pouring as much warmth into her as he could manage.

"It'll be all right, Kagome. If he doesn't accept you the way you want him to... I will," he whispered into her hair, drinking in the moment.

At his words, Kagome let out a small gasp. The tears on her cheeks froze in their trails as she looked up at him. His eyes were gentle, like the way InuYasha used to look at her. He wore no smile, just simple and complete committment. To her, only to her. "Kinuto..." she whispered. She spoke no more as he pulled her back into a strong and warm embrace.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. Everything will be all right," he whispered again.

Little did the two of them know that from the shadows of the crack between the shrine doors, a pair of golden eyes watched.

_"Kagome, I'm sorry. I should have come for your earlier, I shouldn't have let you think that stupid mistake was true. You don't deserve that," InuYasha muttered to himself, the darkness of the well below him as he stood on its edge. Without another moment to loose, the hanyou had leaped into that pitch-black darkness and travelled into the other era. In what seemed like no time, he landed again on the ground and saw the jump through time was successful as he spotted the roof above the well instead of sky. In one leap he jumped up and out of the well. Climbing the stairs quickly, he was ready to thrust open the doors and hurry to Kagome's room when his sensitive dog ears twitched with the sounds of voices. Peering out the crack of the door, he spotted Kagome and a boy he did not recognize talking. He smelled Kagome's tears and immediately felt angry, thinking it had been the boy who had upset her. Instead, his eyes widened as he saw them embrace in a warm and caring hug. His breath caught in his throat, unwilling to go out or in._

InuYasha backed away from the door, strange emotions bubbling and churning inside him. His hands shook in shock and his mouth was partly open in unspoken surprise. Part of him felt betrayed yet knowing that Kagome had every right to do that, after he had let her think he thought she was worthless. Part of him also felt as if he should rush out and tear the boy away from her and pull Kagome away into the Feudal Era right away. This boy seemed to truly love her, it was clear enough in his voice and soft actions. Anger bubbled up inside him and he had to fight to keep it under control.

But then again...it hadn't been the boy's fault. Kagome had thought InuYasha no longer cared for her and had left only to fall in love with another...coldness swept over him. He lowered his eyes so his bangs hid his golden eyes. Without a word, he silenced his thoughts and turned back to the well and jumped in.

* * *

Sorry this one is so short. Xx I tried to write it quickly. Oh and I give some credit to my good friend Kelli (xxsleeplessdreamerxx on who helped me a bit on this chapter. Next one will hopefully be up soon. Please review! 


	4. Trouble with the Well

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 4: Trouble with the Well**

"Nothing happened! Now get off my back!" InuYasha growled, pushing a questioning Shippou off of his head. The kitsune fell to the ground with a thud and a yelp. Scrambling back to his feet, he glowered after InuYasha.

"You two had a fight, didn't you?" Shippou yelled, hurrying after the red-clad hanyou as they made their way from the Bone Eater's Well to Kaede's village. Shippou didn't wait for an answer. "I knew it! Argh! InuYasha, why do you always do this! We _need_ Kagome here! Go back and get her!"

"Leave me alone! I'm not going back for her and that's that! She wants to stay there and she can! I don't care!" he yelled back. He sharply left the path to the village and headed straight into the forest. Shippou called after him, but the hanyou ignored him and kept going. His fists were clenched and his eyes angry. '_One damn mistake and she runs off to some other guy like without even thinking!' _he thought as he waded between the trees. He forced his mind to silence as he came free from the forest and found himself on a riverbank. Glaring down into the water, he watched his reflection glare back at him. He picked up a rock and struck it straight into his reflection with a grunt. It splashed water everywhere but slowly the water's rhythm was taken up again. Suddenly his fists relaxed and he found himself sitting down on the grass. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed in exasperation. Opening them, he gazed once more at his reflection. _'Kagome...'_ he thought sadly.

**In Kagome's Time...**

_"Kinuto...I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can face him...he was always there for me, it always seemed like he cared for me as much as breathing. There was always a doubt, but it was small and now...now it's the only thing there is. I loved him...I loved him so much that I could barely breathe. Kinuto..." she had said with tears running down her face. All of a sudden she felt Kinuto's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace._

_"It'll be all right, Kagome. If he doesn't accept you the way you want him to... I will," he had whispered into her hair._

Those words had rung through the teenager's head for two days, still making her blush and gasp at the memory. Two days of wondering if what she had thought Kinuto had tried to say was real. Had he unintentionally told her that he loved her? Or was it just a friendly way of saying, "I'll be there for you"? The possibilities made her head spin. Luckily at the moment she was sitting down.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kinuto asked, looking at her as the two of them sat on the park bench, watching the shimmering lake in the bright afternoon. It was Wednesday now and afterschool. They had agreed to meet afterschool for a short walk around the park. Others were there as well. Children playing tag, shrieking delightedly as they chased each other and local students laughing at their friends' jokes. Kagome struggled to return her attention to what Kinuto had just said.

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong," she said with a slight blush and a smile. She had grown a habit of blushing very easily these days, especially when Kinuto was around. She wasn't sure if it had anything to do with what he had said on Monday, but her face got relatively warm each time he smiled at her.

Despite her smile, Kinuto did not look convinced. He frowned with sad eyes as if worried, though he didn't say argue. Suddenly his eyes grew wide in curiosity and surprise. "Kagome? Something's glowing purple around your neck," he said, nodding to her.

"Huh?" She looked down and immediately recognized the glow of the sacred jewel shards she kept in a small glass bottle around her neck. _'Why are they glowing?'_ she wondered confusedly. She suddenly frowned. _'They are reminding me I have to go back to the Feudal Era...that's why.'_ Sighing, she relaxed her face and looked back up at Kinuto. "Nevermind that, Kinuto. But I...I think I want to go home now. Could you take me?" she said.

Kinuto's expression returned to a worried frown but he nodded nevertheless. Getting up, the two of them left the park and made towards the parking lot. Getting into his car, he started it with a rumble from the motor and turned it onto the road. They went in silence, mostly because Kinuto could sense Kagome's uneasiness. He could almost hear her thoughts buzzing excitedly. Soon he pulled his car into a stop in front of the Higurashi grounds.

"Kagome?" he muttered softly. She jumped slightly as if startled that they had already reached their destination. He tried to put on a smile, but it was fairly weak. "Are you sure you are okay, Kagome?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine, Kinuto..." she replied, looking at her hands. The edges of her mouth tightened slightly as she looked up at him. "Kinuto...I...I think I have to go away for a couple of days. On...another trip..." she said hesitantly.

He looked at her puzzledly, but only nodded. She forced a relieved smile on her face and made to get out of the car, but before she could, he grabbed her shoulder. "Kagome..." he said slowly as she watched him. "Take care of yourself, okay?" This time her thankful smile was real. She nodded her head and got out of the car.

"I'll see you in a few days, Kinuto."

"For sure," he answered with a smile. Kagome shut the door and began to walk towards her home as she listened to Kinuto's car drive away.

She knew what she had to do. To tell the truth, she had made up her mind about it two days earlier but had never acted upon it. _'I'll just have to live with it. I feel like such a fool, trying to believe InuYasha cared for me for who I was,'_ she thought. _'At least I still have Shippou and Sango and Miroku.'_ The attempted comfort was no help, her heart still felt as if half of it had been smashed away, leaving the empty space empty and cold.

Kagome slipped into the house and grabbed her large yellow backpack. She said goodbye to her mother and grandfather and Souta (who had finally come home from the hospital but had to use crutches to get around) and hurried back outside towards the well. Sliding the door shut behind her, got into the well and slowly began to descend the latters. Once she was near the bottom, she jumped off of them and onto the ground. She waited for the blue light to surround her, but nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she looked back up the well and saw the thatched roof of the shrine. _'What's going on?' _she wondered. Stomping her foot on the ground, she growled, "Let me through!" When nothing happened, she took out her jewel shards and stared at them as if it were their fault she couldn't get through. The pink fragments shimmered innocently, which made her frown worriedly. _'Why can't I get through? I have the jewel shards, why won't the well work?'_ Kneeling down on the ground, she shifted some soil stubbornly. This was really starting to worry her. _'If I can't get through...then I can't see Inu--I mean Sango and the others!'_

Giving up her digging, she wiped a stray tear from her eye with her sleeve and decided to try the well again later. Climbing up the well, she got out and made her way back to the house. Her mother asked if she had forgotten something. Not wanting to worry them, she just said that she decided to take a shower before she would go back.

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself as she ascended the stairs towards her room. Slipping inside and shutting the door closed behind her, she slid to the base of the door and put her head in her hands. Another tear threatened to push its way free, but she forced it back. "I'll try in an hour and if that doesn't work...I'll keep trying until it does." _'But what if it still won't work?'_ she wondered. Shaking her head, she refused to think of the possibilities.

**In the Feudal Era...**

Two days...nearly five all together since Kagome had last come to the Feudal Era._ 'Stupid girl, she can really hold a grudge,' _InuYasha thought. _'Then again...she still thinks I said that I only cared for her because she looks like Kikyou...'_ He sighed. _'She's probably too angry to come back...even if I came for her she'd probably just push me away.'_

"InuYasha?" said a female voice. The hanyou sturred from his thoughts to look down from the tree he sat in to the demon-slayer. Concern and worry were in her dark brown eyes.

"What?" he snapped sharply, looking away from her.

"Don't you think you should go get Kagome now?" she asked. After a few moments of no reply, she continued. "I know something happened between you and I don't want to have to pick sides, but you are the only one that can travel to her time. We haven't moved from this village in five days. Naraku could have done anything in five days." She said everything in a soft, understanding tone, trying not to upset him.

"Feh," was all he said. Sango sighed sadly and walked away, leaving InuYasha alone once more. He could feel the shape of the Mayu pendant he had bought days earlier in the fold of his haori.

**In Kagome's Time...**

After an hour had passed, Kagome said goodbye to her family members once more and made for the well. This time she held a determined face and grasped the bottle of jewel shards tightly in her hand. Descending the latter, she stopped a few feet from the ground and looked at the bottom of the well with weary eyes. _'Please work...'_ she thought desperately.

Jumping from the latter, she closed her eyes and readied for contact of the ground. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she stared into blue nothingness with the jewel shards still tightly held in her fingers. She felt like shouting with joy as she soon saw the ground reappear beneath her. Landing softly, she looked up the well to see a deep purple sky as night began to fall. Quickly climbing out of the well, she looked at the familiar landscape and smiled broadly. Wasting no time, she hurried from the forest towards Kaede's village.

"Kagome?" InuYasha muttered, spotting the teenager running from the forest with a smile on her face. Apparently she didn't see him sitting in the tree as she rushed along towards the hut.

As Kagome neared the hut, she slowed a bit, breathing heavily from her run. Bursting into the hut, she beamed happily at the sight of Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Lady Kaede sitting around a boiling pot of stew eating supper. Her friends put their food down and scrambled to their feet at her entrance. Shippou was the first to jump up and cling to her in a long-missed hug.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" he squeaked enthusiastically.

"We were so worried when you were gone for five days!" Sango said with a relieved smile.

"It's good to have you back, Kagome!" Miroku smiled broadly and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"I missed you guys too!" she replied. It was so wonderful to have smiling faces around her once more. Faces that she knew cared for her for who she was and not for who she was reincarnated from. For a split second Kagome was surprised that InuYasha was not there, but she forced herself to push it out of her mind with sharp pang in her heart. "I'm so sorry I was gone for so long! Listen--something's wrong with the--"

She was suddenly cut off as the silver-haired hanyou entered the hut with a stoic expression. Everyone turned to look at him with a sudden tensity. He stared at Kagome without moving, seeming as if he was barely aware that anyone was in the hut except for her. He looked as if he were about say something, but Kagome continued on without even greeting him. Turning back to the others, she repeated her sentence. "Listen, something's wrong with the well. I tried to come here an hour ago and I had the jewel shards with me, but the well wouldn't let me through! It just wouldn't work so I decided to try it again just a few minutes ago."

At her announcement, the tensity of the hut vanished and was replaced with shock. "Are ye sure, child?" Lady Kaede said at the same time Sango exclaimed, "The well didn't work?" and as Shippou and Miroku shared a loud, "What!"

"Yes, I'm sure! I came down the well and I jumped onto the ground and I had the jewel shards with me, but nothing happened. That's never happened before!" Kagome answered, anxiously cupping the bottle of jewel shards to her chest. InuYasha made no sound or word as he took a seat in the far corner of the hut.

"That is impossible, my child. The well is made of the wood from the Tree of Ages! It would not simply begin sealing itself off with no reason," Lady Kaede insisted. "The Tree of Ages is a magnificent thing made from the fabric of time. The only way to stop its power, according to my knowledge, would be to destroy the wood."

"It's sealing itself off! But that means..." She gulped in fear. "That means that eventually I won't be able to get through the well at all!"

"Apparently so. But it is my understanding that the wood of the Bone Eater's Well also reacts to human desires. For example how your brother summoned InuYasha to your time when you were in danger. It was reacting to your brother's desires," Lady Kaede explained. InuYasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name mentioned, but no one paid any heed to him. "It is possible that you couldn't get through the well because you didn't entirely want to come back."

"That's just silly, why would I want that?" Kagome answered puzzedly.

"Maybe it's because you really want to stay with that boy from your time more than you want to come here!" InuYasha suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet. He was glaring at Kagome with anger in his eyes.

Kagome blinked in surprise, but it suddenly switched to fury. She climbed to her feet as well. "What would you care! You don't even care if I'm here or not!" she yelled back. Suddenly something came to her mind. "How do you know about him anyway? You were spying on me, weren't you! You jerk!"

"So you admit it! You're in love with that stupid human!" he growled.

"He's not stupid! He's sweet and kind and considerate--he's like your exact opposite! Just what I've always wanted!" She was half-surprised at her own words.

InuYasha looked shocked for a moment, but then he lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Just what you've always wanted, huh? Fine then." With that he turned and left the hut without a word. Kagome huffed and sat back down with her arms crossed. A twang of guilt pressured her. She may be mad at InuYasha, but what she had said was a little harsh, especially considering it was she that had said it.

"Kagome?" Sango said softly after a moment's silence.

Kagome looked up at her and sighed. "His name is Kinuto," she began. "It's the guy I told you about before that saved me from some robbers. I've been seeing him a lot lately and I guess InuYasha saw us together once. But he's just a friend, nothing's going on between us!"

Lady Kaede grimaced at the floor. Her hands were tightly woven together in thought. _'That was not friendship in young Kagome's voice just now. Affection has jumped into their relationship, even if she hasn't realized it completely yet. Hopefully my suspicions of the mystery of the well are wrong,' _she thought.

* * *

Another chapter down! Forgive me for taking so long. School has kept me annoyingly busy. Just so you know my plan for this fanfiction is to be roughly eleven chapters. I will try to write the next one as soon as possible. Enjoy and please review! 


	5. Consequences

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 5: Consequences**

"This mystery will not be easily solved. I agree with your theory that the well reacts to human desires as well as the jewel, but that does not completely explain why the well is closing," Miroku said slowly, looking down into his cup. He, Sango, and Lady Kaede were all gathered around the kettle in their hut, drinking their now-usual mid-day tea. Each wore a tired and somewhat worried expression.

Lady Kaede sighed and put down her teacup. She looked up at the monk with a stern eye. "Ay, ye be right there. I have a suspicions to further explain this mystery, but for InuYasha's sake, I hope I am wrong."

"Why's that, Kaede?" Sango asked.

The old miko entwined her fingers together in her lap and cast a glance at the large canary yellow backpack in the corner before answering. "As I said, the Tree of Ages reacts to human desires as well as the power of the Shikon No Tama. When InuYasha said that the well may not be working because Kagome has met her new friend, I grew suspicious as to their relationship."

"You think their relationship is weakening," Miroku stated with a frown.

"Precisely. It is my belief that Kagome's love for our hanyou friend has weakened because she has found new affection in herself for this Kinuto fellow. This would serve as an explaination as to why the well has begun to seal itself off; she is growing unsure if this is what she truly wants. As their relationship continues, her bond to her world will grow too strong for the well to allow her passage and will eventually refuse to work at all, locking her in her time." She picked up her teacup again and drained the rest of its contents.

"I see your point. I agree, for InuYasha's sake, let's hope your theory is wrong. I cannot imagine how this would affect him. Something has happened between the two of them recently, and this will only make it worse," Sango said quietly.

"Indeed. For now, perhaps it is best if we keep this to ourselves. It is not our decision if Kagome chooses to remain in her time or not so telling her will not help either way. Her heart will have to decide the consequences," Miroku finished. Sango and Lady Kaede nodded in agreement.

Outside their little hut, a flash of red and silver hurried away from the hut towards the nearby forest.

**In InuYasha's Forest...**

"Kagome, how come you and InuYasha are fighting?" Shippou asked curiously. The young kitsune youkai was sitting on Kagome's shoulder while the miko was kneeling on the ground. She was picking a few herbs to take along with their company for their journey.

Placing her bundle of leaves in a pouch of cloth beside her, she sighed sadly. "We aren't fighting, Shippou," she answered simply.

"Oh, but then why won't you talk to InuYasha? He went to get you a couple days ago and he came back really angry."

Kagome sighed again before tying the pouch up and getting to her feet. Holding the herbs tenderly, she began to scan the ground for some more. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Shippou."

"But Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, Shippou," the miko said sadly. "I just can't talk about it right now. Maybe later." The kitsune looked sadly at her but remained silent. Once she had found enough herbs to satisfy her, the two began to make their way back to Kaede's village. As they came free from the woods, the miko caught sight of InuYasha in the corner of her eye. He sat in a tree on the edge of the forest while staring at her. She turned to face him and their eyes locked for a moment. His were too far for her to see which emotion they held, but he was able to see every detail of her sorrowful chocolate brown eyes. Kagome forced herself to rip her eyes away from him in fear that tears would begin to bloom once more. She walked away from him into the hut.

InuYasha never entered the hut that night. He remained outside while the rest of them slept soundly--well, as close to soundly as possible--inside the hut. Once morning dawned, they prepared to leave. Sango shouldered her Hiraikotsu as Kagome packed away the herbs she had gathered into her backpack and heaved it on. Miroku took a firm grip on his staff and bid Lady Kaeded farewell.

"Take care, all of you," the old miko said with a sad smile. She bowed her head to each of them as they passed. InuYasha was already in the far front with his arms crossed. Miroku came after him alongside Sango while Kagome and Shippou brought up the rear.

All day the company travelled further north, passing by the village they had stopped at days earlier. Kagome looked sadly at it as they passed, knowing that that had been the village they had stayed at the day she had seen InuYasha and Kikyou together. Forcing back her thoughts, she silenced her mind and continued on, deliberately not looking at the village. Soon night had fallen and they decided to camp in the forest beside a weak stream.

InuYasha glanced at Kagome from time to time. _'I have to...I have to tell her,' _he thought determindly. _'She needs to know the truth. Why did I let her think that I care about her just because she looks like Kikyou! I should have told her the truth ages ago!'_ He waited until after they had eaten a small supper before creeping to Kagome's side. Before she realized he was there, he opened his mouth to get her attention, but his plans were drastically changed at that moment.

A familiar scent met his sensitive nose and he had barely had a chance to utter a growl when the person to match the smell came into view. "Hey, dog breath!" the figure growled, arms crossed in a smug grin.

"Shut up, wolf-boy!" InuYasha growled back.

"Hello, Kouga," Kagome greeted with no particular over-friendliness. Still, the wolf demon brushed past InuYasha and took Kagome's hands in his own. Looking straight into her eyes, he smiled happily.

"Hello, Kagome," he said softly. To much surprise of the others, Kagome did nothing to stop his usual flirting. InuYasha, though, looked ready to rip Kouga's head off.

"Will you get your hands off of her!" InuYasha snarled, flexing his clawed fingers with a crack.

Kagome's expression suddenly burst into fury. Her eerie calm anger was even more frightening as she politely took her hands from Kouga than if she had been yelling. This, however, was about to change. Turning on InuYasha she glared at him with daggers in her eyes until her calm outlook exploded. "WILL YOU STOP IT! GEEZ YOU ALWAYS GET SO JEALOUS AND GO OFF KILLING WHATEVER YOU CAN FIND! KINUTO WOULD NEVER--"

"Who's Kinuto?" Kouga cut in.

Kagome's furious expression suddenly melted away into confusion for a split second before switching to embarassment. "Kinuto? Oh, um...he's no one you'd be interested it, Kouga! He's just...a friend!" The young miko wore a forced grin as if the whole thing was a joke.

Apparently Kouga wasn't going to give in that easily. He frowned at Kagome seriously. "Kagome. Who's Kinuto?" he said in a calm but hard voice.

Kagome sighed heavily. "He is just a friend, Kouga. From...from where I live. Honestly."

Kouga frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't like the sound of this Kinuto fellow. My instincts are telling me that this guy is no good." He shot a glare at InuYasha, as if suggesting that it was his fault Kinuto had come into the picture. Suddenly he turned back to Kagome with a grand smile. "Say, why don't you come with me to the wolf den for a few days? You must be getting tired of this dog turd over here by now."

"Shut up you useless wolf! Kagome would never go off with you! I've waited long enough--" InuYasha drew his Tetsusaiga out with a blast of light from the tip of the sheath. "--to finish you off once and for all!"

"Sit, boy."

"Agh!" The beads around the hanyou's neck flashed purple and he plummaged to the ground with a loud thud.

"Kouga, it's really nice to see you and everything, but I'm very tired and I don't feel up to stopping you and InuYasha from fighting and..."

"Say no more, Kagome. I understand," Kouga cut in. He smiled broadly and gave a light salute to her. "See you around, Kagome!" he said before turning and running away at a normal pace.

As Kagome waved to Kouga as he sped away, InuYasha was struggling to climb to his feet. "Do...you HAVE...to...keep doing that?" he said in a chopped voice, pushing himself to stand.

"Hm! I do it when it's necessary," Kagome replied icily. She turned away from the hanyou and climbed into her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku sighed quietly and prepared for sleep as well. Shippou snuggled into Kagome's embrace and immediately fell asleep. InuYasha supressed a sigh and sat down at the base of a tree, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He tried to slip into sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.

After many silent hours, when dawn was roughly three hours away, Kagome woke with a start. She blinked hard, trying to focus her eyes. _'What woke me up?'_ she wondered. Suddenly a shiver ran up her spine and she realized her toes were frozen. _'Great, I forgot to pack extra socks...'_ she thought. She glanced at Sango and then Kirara. _'If I leave now, I can get back before they even realize I was gone.'_ Carefully getting up so she wouldn't wake Shippou, she woke Kirara and asked her to fly to the well for a minute. The cat demon mewed her sleep away and nodded.

Fire errupted around the cat demon and where once stood a harmless little kitten now stood a fierocious looking long-toothed tiger. Kagome climbed on and patted Kirara on the head, signalling their lift-off.

As the two disappeared into the oranging sky, Shippou woke. Rubbing his eyes with his small paws, he noticed the warmth of Kagome was not beside him. Looking around, he saw that there was no sign of the young miko. "Kagome?" Getting to his feet, he suddenly realized that a folded piece of paper was sticking out of Kagome's backpack. Taking it out, he unfolded it and read it. Though he didn't know Kaede's theory of the well, something told him that this was not very good news. Poking Miroku, he waited until the monk woke up with a start.

"Miroku, I just found this note from Kagome. It says she went home for a minute to get some extra clothes."

"She did WHAT!" Immediately his sleepiness was gone and his shout had aroused Sango and InuYasha. Miroku snatched the note from the kitsune and hurriedly read it.

"What's wrong Miroku? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked. Miroku handed the demon slayer the note with a shocked face. After reading it, her face fell. "Oh no..."

**With Kagome...**

"Thanks, Kirara. I won't be long," Kagome said with a small smile for the large cat. With one knee on the edge of the well, she jumped in with a grunt. The blue light surrounded her as usual and soon she felt the firm ground of the bottom of the well below her feet once more. Grabbing hold of the ladder, she climbed up and out of the well.Opening the shrine doors, she saw it was still a good few hours till dawn in her era. Slipping into the house, she tried not to make any noise as she crept up to her room and took a few socks as well as a sweater. Holding them tightly, she slipped back out of the house, hoping no one would wake from her short visit.

Once she entered the shrine again, she descended the ladder quickly and jumped from the last few steps onto the ground. Closing her eyes, she waited for the feeling of weighlessness, but nothing happened. Fear grabbed hold of her heart as her eyes popped open. "No..." Her voice was strangely hoarse. She stomped her foot on the ground, but still nothing. She grabbed hold of the jewel shards in the glass bottle around her neck but still nothing happened. "No!" she said louder.

**In the Feudal Era...**

"Kirara!" a childish voice yelled. The great cat demon looked up from her spot to see the familiar image of a large floating pink ball with eyes coming towards her. There was a pop and a puff of smoke and suddenly Shippou came falling to the ground. Landing with a light grunt, he ran towards Kirara with a worried face. Kirara mewed in greeting. "Kirara, did you take Kagome here?" Another mew. Shippou grew angry and began hitting his head with his tiny fists. "Oooh! This is just awful! Miroku just told me that the well might not let Kagome back through to us! What'll we do if she can't get back!"

"Shippou? What are you doing here?" came a voice.

The young kitsune jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kaede looking at him curiously with a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back. "Lady Kaede!" Shippou ran to her and began to tell her the story. Immediately the old miko's face fell and she shook her head disappointedly.

"Oh dear," she mumbled roughly, "Perhaps it was unwise to keep it a secret." _'It was meant to allow her heart to have a free will, but perhaps not telling her will only make her choice harder. If the well choices for her, then she will never be happy,'_ she thought sadly.

"What? Keep what a secret?" Shippou blinked in confusion.

Kaede looked back up as if surprised she had spoken aloud. "Nothing, little one. Where are Miroku and Sango and InuYasha?"

"Oh, they sent me to come find Kirara since I was the only one that could fly but they are coming here too." He then turned to Kirara. "Kirara, could you go find the others and fly them here? It would be much faster." The large demon mewed and took off into the sky.

**In Kagome's time...**

_...Mom and Souta and Gramps were pretty worried when I told them,_ Kagome scribbled into her journal, _Gramps of course said it was just some demon that had posessed the well so now he's out there putting a million sutras on it. How could I have been so stupid to come back here? I know that the well acting weird and starting not to let me through, but how could I just forget like that? I must have still been half-asleep or something._

"Kagome, Mom wants to know if you plan to go to school today," Souta's voice suddenly said.

Kagome squeaked in surprise and glared at her younger brother. "Ever heard of knocking!" she hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied dully. His eyes were still half-closed, showing his annoyment at having had to wake up three hours earlier when Kagome had come back. He closed the door again and his dragging footsteps slid down the hall to the stairs.

Kagome sighed and shut her journal. She slipped it back into her desk drawer before getting up and dressing into a clean school shirt and skirt. Checking herself in the mirror, she brushed her hair with a sad face. After a short breakfast and a ten minute walk, she was approaching the doors of her school.

"Kagome!" someone shouted. Turning around she saw the bright face of Kinuto waving to her. He walked leisurely down the street with his backpack hanging off one shoulder.

She felt her breath catch as she caught a glimpse of the black-haired, grey-eyed teen. _'He sure is a sight for sore eyes,' _she thought and then blushed furiously. _'What am I thinking!'_ Forcing her mind to silence, she grinned. "Hey there Kinuto," she answered happily.

"So what---" he suddenly trailed off, blinking curiously at Kagome. "Um, Kagome, that thing around your neck is growing purple again."

"What?" Kagome blinked and looked down. The jewel shards _were_ glowing. "Oh nevermind tha--" Suddenly she felt her knees grow weak and her vision blackened. Wind rushed by her ears as she fell and the last thing she remembered hearing was the scream of Kinuto calling her name.

* * *

Mwahaha, a cliff hanger! I love 'em. lol I appologize if the pace of this chapter was a little fast, especially at the end. I definitely wasn't feeling my writing best when doing this. Either way, thanks for all the reviews and enjoy! Right now I'm trying to cram in another chapter this weekend so with some luck there will be a new one in a couple of days! Oh by the way, I have many projects being crammed at me for school so Chapter 7 may take a while. Please review and thanks again! 


	6. Truth Revealed

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 6: Truth Revealed**

Slow breathing. Light. A thin beeping noise in the background. Kagome's eyes strained to open. Finally pulling them apart, she blinked slowly to try and focus her blurry sight. After a few moments of rest, she looked around. _'Am I...in the hospital?'_ she thought groggily. Looking down she saw she was tucked up to the neck in white blankets on a bed and she felt the material of a hospital gown with her fingers.Something suddenly made a low grunting noise and she looked to her left to see the familiar head of black hair asleep while leaning on his hand and sitting on a chair. His elbow was propped up on the edge of the bed alongside his other hand. She couldn't help but smile.

"Kinuto..." she said quietly, feeling surprisingly drained of energy. She slowly pulled out one arm from under the covers (it took a surprising amount of energy) and laid her hand upon Kinuto's. His hand felt like fire to her freezing skin.

The head of black hair almost fell off the hand that held it up. He grunted in surprise and awoke. Looking up, he saw Kagome's smiling, if tired, face. He smiled warmly as he spotted Kagome's hand on his. Her skin felt like ice. Using his other hand he brushed away a few stray hairs from Kagome's forehead and then clasped both hands on hers to try and warm it. "You look terrible," he said jokingly.

Kagome laughed a bit, but it was more like a wheeze than anything. She grimanced suddenly. _'Why does my head hurt so much...'_ she thought. "What happened?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry about that now. Just concentrate on getting your energy back."

"No...Kinuto, what happened? Please tell me."

Kinuto sighed and diverted his eyes down to their hands. "You passed out this morning. Something around your neck glowed purple and suddenly you fell down and hit your head." Kagome suddenly became aware of the bandages wrapped around her head.

"I...passed out?" she mummbled. Kinuto simply nodded.

"Kagome...you're hiding something from me. I just know it. I knew it before too, but I didn't want to push you into telling me just because I was curious." He let go of her hand and grabbed something that was on the table beside her bed. "Kagome what is this?" he said sternly. In his hand he held the clear glass bottle holding the few pink Shikon Jewel fragments.

Kagome looked at it for a moment and then shifted her gaze to Kinuto. She sighed heavily. "Kinuto I can't--"

"Kagome," he interupted. "This is the reason you passed out. I know it is. The doctors don't believe me and you'll probably deny it but I know it's true. You have to tell me what they are...please...I don't want you to get hurt again just because you need to keep a secret. I don't want you to be in danger."

The young miko watched her teen friend for a long while before she decided. Sighing, she nodded. "All right. I can trust you. But you aren't going to believe what I'm about to tell you. And please...please don't tell a soul about this ever."

Kinuto frowned for a moment but then nodded. "I promise."

Kagome looked back at the jewel shards, wondering how to begin. "I suppose I should start at the beginning...remember the shrine at my house? Well on my fifteenth birthday a demon," she caught his surprised expression, "...yes a demon...came up from the well inside the shrine and grabbed me. It pulled me in and brought me five hundred years into the past. Into Feudal Japan. Should I keep going or is there no point?"

Kinuto shook his head. "I'll decide if I believe it later. Please keep going."

Nodding her head, she continued. "Well while I was there I freed this half dog demon named InuYasha from a spell. We fought demons together and then the Shikon No Tama accidently broke when I shot the demon bird that had it with an arrow. The shards in that bottle are part of it. The shards spread everywhere so we now have to find them before Naraku (a strong evil demon) gets them. We also met Sango the demon-slayer, Miroku the monk, and Shippou the fox demon child. I'm the only one that can sense where the jewel shards are so it's my duty to help them. Usually I need a jewel shard to be able to pass through the well to jump between our time and the Feudal era, but lately the well hasn't been letting me through. I don't know why the shards have been glowing though and I have no idea why I just passed out like that. And...that's it," she ended lamely.

Kinuto remained silent for some time, his eyes cast down at the blankets of the bed, clearly thinking things through. Finally he looked up at her. "What exactly is the Shikon No Tama?"

"Well it's this jewel that was made by a powerful priestess named Midoriko a long time ago. It's very powerful and can do many things like increase a demon's powers or prolong someone's life or heal someone. It's kind of hard to explain..."

Kinuto grunted in understanding and thought for a moment. "You said you don't know why the shards were glowing or why you passed out, but do you have any idea why this well isn't working anymore?"

Kagome blinked and suddenly flushed deeply. She diverted her gaze away to the door and stared at it without truly seeing it. "Erm...well...I don't..." she stammered, her face growing ever more red. Finally she stopped her mutters and sighed. Closing her eyes, she answered in a still tone. "Yes, I have an idea, but I'm not very sure about it and...and it...I don't really know how to explain."

Kinuto frowned slightly. He suggested just dropping the topic, but something kept him going. He had to know, he wanted to make sure that Kagome was in no danger. When she had passed out, he had been more afraid than he remembered.

"You see...I am the reincarnation of a priestess from InuYasha's era. Her...her name is Kikyou and she and InuYasha were in love but then Kikyou died when InuYasha was put under the spell. After I released him we b-became very close. Kikyou's soul was brought back from the dead and put into a clay body by a witch. InuYasha was still in love with her and I just heard...I heard him say that he only cared about me because I resemble Kikyou..." she paused to gulp down the wave of tears that had threatened to burst out. "The leader of the village we usually stay at, Lady Kaede, said that the well might not let me through because I don't entirely want to come back. And then...then InuYasha yelled that I might not want to come back because I met you..."

"Me? But how does he know me? I've never met him before."

Kagome flushed deeper. "He saw us together once when he came here...and, well, he's always been very protective and jealous over me...over Kikyou really...and just shouted it out."

"He came here?"

"Yeah...he's the only one that doesn't need the shards to travel through the well for some reason. I need the jewel shards to do it, but that doesn't seem to work for anyone else."

Kinuto grew silent once more. _'This is all so strange. Travelling between eras through a well? Demons and half-demons? How do I know Kagome is telling the truth?'_ he thought. Glancing up at Kagome's face, he caught her gaze. Her eyes were a worried chocolate brown, but they were truthful. There were no lies in her eyes. He sighed heavily and slipped the bottle of jewel shards into Kagome's cold fingers. "I believe you, Kagome."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You...you do?" He nodded. Kagome smiled warmly. _'I knew you would Kinuto...'_

"You wouldn't lie to me. Besides, this story seems too strange to be true, but that same thing makes it believable..." He fell silent for a moment before a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Kagome," Kinuto said quietly.

"For what?"

"For being open to me. I needed to know what was putting you in danger and you trusted me enough to do so. I really care about you Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you..." The black-haired boy look at her eyes with much warmth and a hint of a caring smile. What blush that Kagome had managed to fight down returned stronger.

"Kinuto..." she whispered.

"I'm going to stay by your side no matter what, Kagome. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or you need any help, I'll be right here. I want to take care of you, Kagome..." His smile softened. Suddenly he started to lean towards her. Her face grew more red in embarrassment but she did nothing to stop him. He came closer until he placed his lips upon her forehead in a light kiss. Remaining there for a moment, he pulled back, his own face in an idenical shade as Kagome's.

The miko let out a breath, just realizing she had been holding it in. "Thank you, Kinuto," she whispered with as much warmth in her voice as his had.

Kinuto shook his head. "Now you go to sleep and get some rest. You're family is going to come by in an hour or so to see you. Don't worry, I'll tell them you are all right." He held her hand affectionately for a moment before tucking her arm back under the covers and smoothing the hair from her forehead once more. "Sleep tight, Kagome."

Her final memory was seeing Kinuto's loving expression before she closed her eyes, basking in her new warmth and slipping into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Xx I expected it to be a little longer when I planned it out, but apparently it wasn't. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it! I'll probably be too busy in the next few weeks to make the next chapter so you have plently of time to review! -hint hint- lol Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and enjoy! 


	7. Lost Warmth

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 7: Lost Warmth**

"Damn this new moon," InuYasha growled to himself, his arms crossed in front of his chest. The black sky stretched far to the horizon with a few silver stars sparkling it, but the usual bright moon was no where to be seen. InuYasha sat at the base of a tree that stood just beside Lady Kaede's hut in the village. The others were inside having their dinner, but InuYasha had refused to eat and remained outside. His usual long silver hair was now black, his claws and fangs had shortened, his dog ears had converted to human ears, and his golden eyes had dimmed to a brown violet.

"InuYasha, are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" came a childish voice. Shippou stuck his head out of the door of the hut with a concerned look in his face. Instead of an answer, InuYasha simply glared at the kitsune until Shippou retreated back inside and out of view.

Fighting back his sigh, he looked back up at the sky. _'I can't wait until tomorrow morning so I can get my powers back and be rid of these stupid human emotions,'_ he thought. Dropping his gaze, he started at the distance forest where the Bone Eater's Well stood. Sadness and guilt started to creep into his mind, but he stubbornly pushed them away. _'That stupid Kagome! Why'd she have to go and return to her time! Does she hate me that much?'_ His mind quieted for a moment, letting the silence wash over him. Suddenly, he climbed to his feet and cast a glance to the hut. He remained there for a moment before he turned and began to walk towards the forest.

Not many people were out at this time so he had no trouble in sneaking out of the village. Slipping into the forest, he began to walk down the path towards the well. _'I'll just go see if she is all right. That's all. I won't talk to her, I'll just look and go,'_ he thought. Soon he came into a small clearing with a rather old and musty looking well in the centre of it. There were some vines growing along its side, but other than that it looked like any old abandoned well.

Coming to the side of the well, InuYasha looked down into its depths with a sullen look on his face. Darkness stretched down to the bottom. Second thoughts started to creep into his mind, but he forced them back as he climbed onto the rim of the well. Taking a breath, he jumped in. Blue light surrounded him for a few minutes until it faded into the walls of the well from the Modern era. He felt the ground reform beneath his feet as he landed. Once the light faded completely, he grabbed the sides of the ladder that had been installed and began to climb up to the top with some annoyance on his face. Usually he would be able to get out of the well with one jump but with his demon powers suppressed, he had to work to do things that usually came easy.

Once he reached the top, he left the hut and came to her front door. Since he didn't have his usual abilities, he could not jump to her bedroom window. Sliding the door open, he stuck his head in. There was no sound at all. _'If I had my sense of smell, I'd be able to tell if she were all right and leave by now,'_ he thought angrily. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him and passed through the kitchen. He checked the living room as well, but there was no sign of any member of Kagome's family. Deciding to check in her room, he began to climb the stairs. Getting to the top, he stuck his head into every room before getting to Kagome's. The place was empty.

Frowning, InuYasha debated whether he should go back or not. If he stayed for too long, they might come in unexpectantly and he'd be caught, but if not, he wouldn't be able to know if she was all right.

In the end, he stayed in her room. While standing, he looked over everything she owned, but touched nothing. He had come to visit a good many times and she had almost always been here, or at least someone from her family. It was strange to come and find no one there.

_'Should I talk to her? I...I might not get another chance to tell her the truth when she comes back...if she can come back at all that is. She doesn't know about Kaede's theory. She doesn't know about the truth of what I think of her either,'_ InuYasha thought with sad eyes. _'I wonder if she still feels the same about me. Everything that's happened...who knows what goes on in her mind now...'_

Suddenly from downstairs, the sound of voices and an opening door met his ears. Before realizing what he was doing, InuYasha rushed out of Kagome's room and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey, it's InuYasha! Today's the new moon, huh?" Souta said excitedly when the hanyou turned the corner into their view. The entire family was there, Kagome, her grandfather, Mrs. Higurashi, and Souta. At first all of them wore a smile, but suddenly one fell at the sight of InuYasha. Kagome's face was a little pale and her mother held her arm as if to give her support. Kagome quickly diverted her gaze, but InuYasha caught it. There was pain in her eyes, but there was also a calm warmth. Somehow InuYasha knew that this warmth was not for him. His heart fell a stone.

"Kagome, can...can I talk to you for a minute?" InuYasha said slowly, his eyes sad.

Kagome glanced up at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I..."

"Please?" he cut in with a hint of desire in his voice.

Kagome sighed and nodded after a minute. The smiles of the rest of her family dimmed into concern, but no one said a word. Kagome walked past InuYasha and led him up the stairs into her room. As soon as he was in, she closed the door and then turned around to face him.

There was a rather uncomfortable moment of silence before InuYasha took a little breath, trying to decide how to begin. "Are...are you okay?" he began.

"Of course," she replied in a neutral tone.

"How come no one was here?"

This time Kagome didn't reply right away. "I...went out with my family," she answered. Something told him that was not entirely true, but he didn't push it.

"The others are really worried about you, when you left and didn't come back..."

"I had to come back to get something. I...forgot...that the well might not let me through so I'm stuck here for the time being," she replied.

_'It's now or never...'_ InuYasha thought. "Kagome...the other day...I overhead Kaede talking to Miroku and Sango...about the well." Kagome blinked in sudden curiosity but remained silent. "Kaede has a theory to why the well isn't working. Part of it you already know, but..." He struggled to think of the right words. Instead he tried to take a different approach. "Kagome...what does Kinuto mean to you?"

"What does he have to do with anything?" InuYasha noticed how her sharp expression had softened when he had said Kinuto's name. His heart fell another stone.

"He...I-I can't explain right now. Please tell me," he answered.

Kagome sighed and her cheeks started to redden slightly. "I already told you he's just a friend." Her cheeks began to flush into a deeper pink, betraying her lie. "I don't know why you care anyway, it's not like you have a reason to be jealous or anything."

InuYasha tried to ignore the stab in his heart he had just felt. "You just saw him again, didn't you?"

Kagome's face turned into a light scarlet and she crossed her arms and darted her gaze away from him. "So what if I did?"

He examined her face while she wasn't looking. Was this the face he had when she asked him if he had gone to see Kikyou? He tried to push the thought away. _'She loves him...'_ he thought. _'Kagome...'_ "Kagome...I need to tell you something..." _'Wait...should I tell her the truth about the night she saw me with Kikyou? If I tell her, will it change anything? She obviously loves Kinuto now, but does that mean...'_

Kagome turned to face him. Her usual warm chocolate brown eyes were now cold and almost distant. So like Kikyou's, but it seemed these bore deeper into his soul with a meaning he was just beginning to understand. _'There's no warmth in her eyes...the eyes she had once shed tears from for me...they're cold now...'_ His heart continued to sink through his soul. _'She...she doesn't love me anymore...she doesn't care about me anymore...she loves Kinuto now, she's forgotten about me...why, Kagome...why...'_

"Well?" Her voice cut his thoughts cleanly, but their sting was still fresh. _'Why are his eyes so sad?'_ she wondered.

InuYasha dropped his gaze. His heart felt like it had broken into a million pieces, it felt as if where it had once been there was a black hole sucking in everything he felt into a terrible ache. "N-nothing. Nevermind..." he mumbled quietly. He suddenly turned away from her and opened the door. "G-goodbye...Kagome..." he whispered, not meeting her gaze and strode out of the door.

She watched him walk down the hall and down the stairs, heard her brother's annoying enthusiasm, but never heard a reply from the hanyou. She waited for the sound of the sliding door opening and closing before closing the door and falling onto her bed. _'What was that about?'_ she wondered. Rolling onto her stomach, she grabbed her pillow and held it beneath her chin with her arms wrapped around it. _'He never told me what Kaede's theory was. Oh well, I'll find out the next time I'm able to get through.' _There was a distant stab of guilt at the little care that she showed for the problems with the well, but she pushed it aside without a thought.

**With InuYasha...**

The hanyou rushed into the shrine and down the well without taking much notice. Once in the Feudal Era, he took three steps away from the well and towards the village when he stopped. The wind caught his long black hair and pushed it, but he stood as still as if he were the only person alive. His eyes were closed and he was surprised his hands weren't shaking. His heart felt like it had fallen down into the black hole that now took its place long before. _'Kagome doesn't care about me anymore...'_ That single statement rang through his mind, tearing and scarring his soul. For that time, he forgot all about Kikyou or the Shikon jewel or Naraku...all he could think, all he knew right now was that a girl that had warmed his heart for what seemed like years was now lost.

* * *

Let the tragic drama begin! I hope this chapter tugged your heart a good amount, that's what I was aiming for. Anyway... 

I'm so proud, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of scheduel! I just couldn't help but right another chapter, even though I should be working on projects and reviewing for exams. lol Anyway, please review! Reviews are really the only thing I get out of writing this fanfiction so please, please, please review! Thanks again!


	8. Eternal Sorrow

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 8: Eternal Sorrow**

"Some eggs for breakfast, dear?" her mother's warm voice asked as Kagome entered the kitchen with a stretch and a yawn.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best," she replied with a smile. Souta was already eatting his breakfast at the table beside her Grampa who, as usual, had his nose buried in the newspaper. "Morning Gramps, Souta, Buuyo," she said sleepily as she stepped over the mewing cat and sat down.

"How come you're so tired? You went to sleep early yesterday," Souta mumbled between bites of his breakfast.

"I...I just had trouble sleeping, that's all," she replied in a semi-curt tone. _'Nice job, Souta. I was hoping to not have to think about him today and just get on with my life,'_ she thought with a slight frown. _'No wait, it's not his fault. It's InuYasha's! Why did he have to come here so late to tell me...actually he never really got around to telling me what was on his mind. His eyes looked really sad though...'_ She shook her head. _'What am I thinking! He doesn't even care about me, why should I care about why he's sad? He was probably just sad because he was imagining Kikyou in my place!'_ Despite her efforts to force out the image of those sad golden eyes, she still felt a distance twinge of guilt. He had wanted to tell her something, but somehow she had stopped him. Not intentionally, but something had. _'Why do I even feel this way? I did nothing wrong.' _For a moment her mind fell silent. _'He didn't even ask me if I was coming back. At least Kinuto cares about me.'_ At this thought she felt a little better. Her heart warmed a bit at the reminder of Kinuto, the one boy in the world she was confident cared about her for who she was.

After breakfast, Kagome picked up her bag and went to school. The day passed by strangely slow. Sad, golden eyes always seemed to creep into her mind's eye when she least expected it and hurriedly forced it away. By lunchtime, she was in a fairly sour mood.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Eri asked. The four of them were sitting at their usual table at WacDonalds for their break. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all wore concerned faces.

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong. Just something on my mind," Kagome waved away, slowly chewing her burger.

The three of them frowned. "You thinking about Kinuto or that other guy?" Yuka asked.

"Really, Kagome. I think you should just forget about your old boyfriend and get together with Kinuto. You yourself said he's a lot nicer than him anyway," Ayumi said with a nod. The two others nodded with her.

"He IS a lot nicer, but..." Suddenly anger at herself swelled up inside her. "No, no buts! Kinuto's a lot nicer than him and that's that!" Frowning into her burger, she seemed to forget her friends were there.

"Kagome...it sounds like you're not entirely convinced yourself who you want to be with," Yuka said quietly.

"Come to think of it, you never did tell us what happened between you and your old boyfriend," Eri suddenly said.

Kagome suddenly shot a look at her which made her friend's blood turn cold. "Do we have to keep talking about him? I want to put that all behind me, just please don't ask me again!"

The rest of their lunch break passed slowly. No matter what little conversation the group tried to bring up, the tensity of Kagome's words stayed with them. Finally it was time to get back to school. The rest of the school day slipped by in a blur of homework and lessons until Kagome found herself walking home with a strangely low spirit. _'Maybe I'll go visit Kinuto. That'll cheer me up, won't it?'_ she thought. In the end she resolved to do that very thing. Changing her root, she began to walk towards the boy's house.

_'I did nothing wrong. InuYasha said he only cared about me because I was a symbol of Kikyou to him. Then he saw me with Kinuto and now he is jealous. There's no reason for him to act like I did something wrong, as if...as if he cared about me for me.'_ A car zoomed by the teen as she continued to walk along the sidewalk. _'Kinuto said he would accept me the way I want InuYasha too if he doesn't...I trust him, I just know he will accept me for who I am,'_ she thought and suddenly blushed a little. _'InuYasha has chosen Kikyou. That's all there is to it. I'll come back later for Sango and the others, but Kinuto is the one I love now...not InuYasha.'_ She felt a little better now, but the image of the hanyou's sad golden eyes flashed in her mind for a brief second before vanishing. The teen walked on with her thoughts still tumbling away.

**In the Feudal Era...**

The green hills stretched on an on with a few trees here and there. The sun sketched a beautiful sky with oranges and yellows near its evening seat and above it, unforgettable blue velvet stretched higher than one can imagine. Some stars had already started to dimly sparkle the sky in the east. Sitting on a lone cliff over-looking this wonderous sight was a lone hanyou, dressed in a plain kimono with long silvery hair and a pair of white dog ears. In his hands was the gleaming pendant bearing a white and red flower.

_'Kagome...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...'_ he thought sadly. _'I should have never let you think what you heard that night was true. I should have told you the truth about what I said.'_ He dropped his golden eyes to the Mayu flower in his hand. _'I should have given you this when I had the chance...'_

"Are you sure he came this way?"

His ears suddenly perked up at the faint voice. It sounded like Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure!" replied another voice. It was high and childish, like Shippou's.

"What would make InuYasha flee like this? I knew he and Kagome had their problems, but what happened to make him act like this?" came Miroku's voice. None of their group, or the rest of the village in that matter, had seen or heard from the hanyou for two days now. Shippou had seen InuYasha go to Kagome's time during the night of the full moon and a passing villager had seen him run through the forest the next morning, but there had been no news since.

There was a sudden hollow rustle. "Over here!" said Shippou suddenly and hurried through a bush. Sango and Miroku quickly followed. After coming free of the forest, the three of them found themselves on a cliff over looking lushiously green hills. There was no hanyou in sight.

Miroku bent low to the ground and examined it. "He _was _here in the least. I'd say a few minutes before we came here."

"Could he be avoiding us?" Sango asked.

"Possibly. I wouldn't put it past him to hide his troubles like this."

"Will he be okay, Miroku?" Shippou asked with a worried face. He jumped up onto the houshi's shoulder and looked out at the hills.

Miroku frowned and followed the kitsune's gaze. "I'm sure he is, Shippou. InuYasha can take care of himself for a few days." Still the concern on his face did not show any sign of fading.

From a couple of trees away, InuYasha stood perched on a branch, looking down at his friends with a sorrowful expression. _'I have to avoid you, there's no choice. I don't want to have to tell you what's going on for your sake...and for mine...'_ Slowly he let his mind quiet and let the lifeless void that had once been occupied by Kagome wash over him. He felt empty and cold...he almost reminded himself of Kikyou. He was half-surprised he had not started to think about seeing Kikyou again at this thought. Her memory seemed hazed and useless, like the love he had tried to keep alive had drained away once he had lost Kagome's. Turning around, he cast one last glance at his friends below before jumping further away and slowly walking off with a heavy heart.

* * *

Okay this one is freakishly short, but I promise my next one will be very juicy and long! Thanks everyone so much for all your reviews! I'm very grateful! Enjoy! 


	9. A Warrior's Tear

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 9: A Warrior's Tear**

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hm? What?" Kagome blinked and looked up, slightly surprised she had dozed off like that. Kinuto was sitting across from her at their booth in WacDonalds. His grey eyes were full of worry. She shook her head and forced on a smile. "Yeah...I'm okay...sorry," she added.

Still the worry on his face did not go away. He took a stern look at her face and then sighed. "Maybe I should take you home. You look a little tired anyway," he said half to himself.

Feeling slightly guilty about making Kinuto worry like that, Kagome accepted his offer. The two left the fast-food restaurant and climbed into Kinuto's car. He started the engine with a roar and soon pulled it back onto the road. Kagome didn't say a word throughout the whole ride and Kinuto didn't push any conversation, knowing it would either be uncomfortable or he wouldn't even get an answer.

As Kagome stared out the window, her mind continued to tumble away. _'I shouldn't be thinking about him again! I've been neglecting Kinuto! Why does he keep getting into my mind?'_ she thought irritably. In the back of her mind, she thought she heard something. Realizing it was Kinuto talking, she blushed in embarrassment and asked him to repeat it.

"We're here," he said again, a worried smile on his face. He nodded to Kagome's right where the stairs leading up to the Higurashi grounds were.

"Oh, sorry. I dozed off again," she apologized with another blush. "Sorry I was kinda zoned out today, Kinuto. I have some things on my mind..."

He shook his head. "It's okay, you just go get some rest and I'm sure you'll be fine," he answered with a nod.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbled and touched his hand gently before getting out of the car. After saying goodbye, Kagome turned away and began to climb the stairs as Kinuto's car noise faded away. Once she reached the top, she realized just how tired she was. How much sleep did she get the previous night? Even she couldn't remember, partly because of fatigue and partly of annoyance for the reason she was so tried. Slowly she arrived at her door, she slid it open, cleaned her shoes, entered, and slid the door shut once more. Dumping her school backpack beside the door, she stretched and slowly made it up the stairs. No one was home at the moment. Her grandfather was in the back sweeping up, Souta was at a friend's house for a school project, and her mother was out buying groceries.

Deciding to go to sleep early, Kagome slipped into her room and changed into her pajamas before plopping down on her bed. After snuggling into a comfortable position, it was a matter of seconds before the teen melted into sleep.

**In the Feudal Era...**

Another day had slipped by as InuYasha avoided the village and his friends. At first he had tried to escape farther away, trying to run away from the Well, Kagome, the others, and all his problems. He wanted to run away from everything, but he knew that there would be no way to run away from his broken heart. Yet every time he tried to do this, he always found himself back at the Goshinboku staring at the scar where he had remained for 50 years. Pain always accompanied the sight, but for some reason he could not resist. Presently, he found himself at the base of the old tree once again.

_'Why did she had to leave? Why!'_ he thought angrily. Feeling the blood rush through his veins, he felt a surge of anger and threw a heavy punch at the wood of the ancient tree. Prickling pain slowly followed and his anger drained away, but still he ignored it and sat down on the ground. There was a dent in the trunk where his fist had struck and a heavy bruise on the hanyou's knuckles, but still he ignored it.

A wave of cold and unbearible sorrow caressed him, tearing at his heart, at his soul. Because of him, his stupid mistakes, he would never see Kagome again. He had lost her, he had lost her warmth that had saved him from himself thousands upon thousands of times. He had always taken it for granted and because of that, it had been taken away from him. Even now he remembered how her black hair waved in the wind and how her warm brown eyes pulled at his heart. Those warm eyes had once belonged to him, only to him...but now...they were locked deep in the well beyond his reach.

"Kagome..." he mumbled to himself, the deep sorrow seemingly crawling up his throat and tickling his nose.

**In Kagome's Time...**

_She was running, running towards something. But what was it? There was a figure in the distance. Darkness surrounded her, yet her steps still made pounding noises that went to the rhythm of her heart. The figure began to grow larger and clearer. Still, who was it? Running, never stop running... The figure's face was almost visible. It was a boy, his face oh so familiar, but who was it? She was panting, trying to keep her fast pace up. Sweat tickled down her sides making her feel hot and cold at the same time. There he was...there was the boy. Kinuto. 'Kinuto!' she called out, but her voice was silent. Her heart leaped with joy at the sight of this warm-eyed boy. She felt the strength to go on. She had the strength to reach the boy she loved._

_Suddenly, a light appeared to her left. She faultered her run for a minute. Kinuto's expression fell slightly, but he still waited. She turned her face to look at the light. Another figure, in the bright white. Slowly the figure became bolder, but still unrecognizable. She felt her heart tense and wondered why. Glancing back at Kinuto, she almost felt as if a choice was being pushed onto her. Go to Kinuto or see who this new figure was._

_The light molded into a shape. A tree. A tree taller than any and older than any she had ever seen. There was a scar on the trunk, like a circle. Its leaves waved in the unfelt wind. The figure sat at the base of the tree, crounching as if balancing on the balls of his feet. His? Why did she think that? Who was it? She felt her run stop and waited, watching the figure bold. Elegantly long silver hair...a red kimono...a black sheathed sword at his hip...who was it? She felt as if she should know who it was, the familiarity of the person screamed at her but still she could not remember._

_'InuYasha...his name is InuYasha...' she thought. She took a step forward and felt the image quiver horribly. Strangely afraid that the image would vanish, she stopped. Side glancing at Kinuto, she saw he still waited. Returning her gaze to InuYasha, she looked closely at his face._

_His eyes were so sad...so hopeless and cold...his usual proud stance had slackened into a depressed slouch. There was something in his hand, but she couldn't see it. It sparkled like glass and there was the faint shade of red and white. Suddenly, something sparkled, but it was not from the object in his hand. Returning her eyes to his face, she felt her heart freeze and her breath catch. His eyes sparkled with water. Slowly one single tear, shining silver and full of heart-stabbing sorrow, slid away from his golden eye. It fell down his face that had never felt tears before. Guilt, sorrow, shock were all intertwined in Kagome's heart. She could scarcely breath. Somehow she knew the reason for his first tear. Her. She had caused this proud, fearless, strong warrior to shed a tear...because of her...because of what she did._

_Her own tears began to flow. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. Weeping all her guilt out, she found herself not caring if Kinuto still waited. InuYasha...a cold stubborn hanyou who had never shown as much as a speck of affection had broken her heart with a tear. The darkness swirled around her and both figures faded away._

Opening her eyes, she felt the tears from her dream still flowing out. Immediately she sat up. _'What have I done?_' she thought as her regret flowed out through her tears. _'I've hurt him...I've hurt him so much.'_ Looking out at her window, she almost expected InuYasha's grumpy face to be staring in at her. Instead, she saw a deep blue sparkled with silver stars. When she had fallen asleep it had been only a few hours after school had let out. Her clock glowed "10:24PM".

_'I have to get to him...I have to see if he's all right...'_ she thought, her tears still coming out. Quickly wiping her damp cheeks with the back of her hand, she got up and quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Still fighting back the tears, she dashed out of her room and down the stairs. Her mother saw her fly by, but the sight of her tears made her decide to let Kagome go without a word. Her daughter fled out of the door and run towards the old shrine on their grounds. The night sounds surrounded her, but she paid no heed. Thrusting open the door, she didn't even bother to close it before hurrying down the stairs. Coming up to the well, she put one knee and hand on the edge before she suddenly froze.

_'Will...will it work for me?'_ she wondered. _'I...I want to see InuYasha...I truly do...'_ With this last determined thought, she cleaned away the rest of her tears and leaped into the shadows of the well. As she fell, she half-expected the ground to collide with her, but it never came. She felt a certain strange vastness around her, but she dared not open her eyes in fear. Suddenly the feeling ended and she felt her feet gently touch the ground. Staying there for a moment, she hoped with all her heart that she was in the Feudal Era.

Finally summoning the courage, she opened her eyes to stare at the wooden planks of the well. Slowly rising her head, she looked up into the velvet blue night sky. She didn't even bother to allow the shaky sigh out before she began to climb out of the well. After reaching the top, she turned her head to look at the old tree.

Kagome felt her heart and mind freeze. In the future when she looked back to this moment, she would never be able to remember how she had slowly risen out of the well and begin her slow approach to the tree and the figure beneath it. _'There he is...just like my dream...'_ the teen thought. At the base of the Goshinboku, a crouching hanyou stared down at something in his hand. His long silvery hair draped over his back and shoulders and his red haori and hakama rustled slightly in the cool breeze. Kagomed searched his face, but there were no tears. Despite this, she continued to approach him with silent steps, surprised he had not noticed her yet.

When she was roughly fifteen feet away from him, she stopped. Her heart stopped. Her mind froze and her blood lost all warmth. From under his silvery bangs, something caught the moonlight. A lone droplet of sorrow in the form on a tear slid oh so slowly down the hanyou's cheek. Each second felt like an eternity to Kagome, as if her very soul was being pulled into a black hole with the tremendous terror and indescribable pain that tore at her heart. The boy, the man, the warrior, the friend, the breath-taking heart that she had fallen in love with a long time ago had shed his first tear...for her. Had she caused this much pain to squeeze a droplet from a rock?

"Inu...InuYasha..." Kagome mumbled unconsciously as she fought back an enormous sob.

At her mumble, InuYasha finally rose his face. Quickly he thrust back his tears and angrily dried the tear that had escaped. _'K-Kagome?'_ he thought surprised, but still forced himself to keep his face neutral, though it pained him.

The two remained there for a moment, wondering what would happen, if anything would come from this sudden meeting. _'Now is the time...I know what to do. Kagome...I need you to do this...'_ he thought. Straightening his legs, he stood, trying to make his face look hard and stoic. "Kagome...I don't know why you are here, but...I need to tell you something."

A twinge of hope betrayed Kagome's sadness and she quickly squashed it down. "Y-yes, InuYasha?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to burst it out, but his heart denied his determination. Closing it for a moment, he could no longer manage to keep the sorrow from his eyes. Looking sadly at her, he cast his gaze down. "Kagome...I want you to go home."

Kagome blinked, the tears screaming to come out. "W-what?"

He looked up at her with those beautifully golden eyes. "I want you to go home...now...and...and never come back." He paused for a moment. "You love Kinuto and I...d-don't care about y-you any more. Go home now and...and never return!" He had meant to end with his fists clenched, but instead he found himself looking away from her.

Kagome's breath was wisked away in shock. Without meaning to, she ran towards him, but stopped short when he took a step back. "No, InuYasha! You...you can't mean that!"

He lowered his eyes so his bangs hid them. "I do. Go home...Kagome."

Her tears finally made passage out. They silently flowed down her cheeks. "I c-can't...I won't! InuYasha, I won't leave you and the others! I have to stay!"

"Leave Kagome...go home," he replied in a calm tone, desiring not to argue with her.

"I can't, InuYasha...I just can't! That will be like abandoning you and the others and what we've been working on for so long! I can't just give that up!"

InuYasha sighed. "You must. If you stay, it won't be out of what you want to do, it'll be out of what you have to do. Go home and be...happy. You belong there, Kagome. Not here."

Kagome stared at him, her tears still flowing. Her breath came in strange chops as she sobbed. _'He...he really means it? But...why InuYasha? Why? Before I thought you only thought of me as a symbol of Kikyou, then you became jealous of me when you saw me with Kinuto. Why do you want me to leave now?'_ she thought desperately. His eyes were sad, but they were set and unwavering. His heart was truly set on this. She lowered her head, surprising herself by how she accepted his demand.

Suddenly raising her head, she choked back a sob. "At least...at least let me take off that necklace--"

"No!" he interrupted. Bringing a clawed hand to the purple beads and white fangs, he held them tightly. "No, Kagome. I will keep them." _'As a reminder of you...if I can have nothing else,'_ he thought. He suddenly circled around her and began walking towards the well.

Kagome felt her heart sink deeply and she was about to follow after him when he foot touched something hard. Looking down, she saw a glass pendant with a beautiful bloomed red and white flower. Was this what she had seen him holding before? What did it mean? Bringing her thoughts back, she picked up the necklace and followed after the hanyou. Once they reached the well, she tried to open her mouth to say something to try to convince him to let her stay, but nothing came to her mind.

"Go home, Kagome. Now."

"But...what about the others--?"

"I'll tell them you said goodbye." After a moment, he added. "Give me the jewel shards so...so you can't return."

Kagome's eyes fell to the shadows of the Bone Eaters Well. If she gave him her jewel shards and went through that well, she would never be able to return. A sob crawled up her throat, but she forced it back. Lowering her head, she nodded slowly. Taking the bottle from around her neck, she took out four jewel fragments. InuYasha opened his palm to her and three fragments fell into his hand. Without looking, he closed his fist and put it to his side.

Reluctantly, the miko put her knee and wrists on the edge of the well. She stared down into it and then up at InuYasha. His eyes were glittering a handsome gold, but they were stern and with a tint of sadness. "G-goodbye...InuYasha." Finally, she pushed herself down into the well and fell through the darkness.

Once he was sure Kagome had passed to her time, he looked down into the depths. "Kagome...I love you," he whispered, tears returning to his eyes. Pushing them back, he straightened and began to walk away from the well.

* * *

I hope this chapter choked out as much tears for all you readers as it did for me when I came up with the idea! -sniff- Obviously by now you know that I love these type of tragic love stories of a guy loving a girl enough to let her go. Please review! 


	10. Many Breakings

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 10: Many Breakings**

The young miko didn't take notice as the blue light surrounded her or as the well's walls hardened or her feet touching the stiff and cold ground. Her breath was racked with sobs and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She was not even aware of when the tears had started to fall. _'His face...his eyes...I know what they mean now...'_ she thought, putting her hands over her eyes. _'I've abandoned him...left him when he needed me most...'_ In truth she did not know what she had done wrong, but her senses screamed that the stone-hearted InuYasha she had once loved and cared for more than anything had shed a tear because of her. All she knew was that the two of them had turned from each other and somewhere between there, the truth had slipped from her sight and spiralled into sorrow and regret.

Pulling her hands from her face, she looked up the well to the thatched roof above, her wet cheeks and eyes shining. _'He even came to get me...on the night of the new moon...I knew he wanted to tell me something important. His emotions are always stronger when he is human, but I...I turned him away. He'll never forgive me now...I can't ask him to and I probably wouldn't be able to accept it anyway.'_ She looked down at her fist and slowly curled the fingers back to reveal the pink glow of the jewel shard she had kept. _'Why did I keep this? It was so stupid and I can't even return it now...'_

A strange anger swelled up inside her. It was not towards InuYasha or the jewel shard, but to herself. With a glare she cast it from her hand towards the ground while covering her eyes with her other hand in despair. As she did, she heard a light click. Removing her hand, she looked down.

The jewel shard had hit something, something she had not noticed until this moment. The glass pendant containing the red and white flower. It sparkled in the dim moonlight that shone through the open shrine doors. Her breath refused to come out as she slowly bent down. Lifting her hand, she cautiously touched the glass. The jewel shard lay beside it and glowed with a warm hue. _'He was staring at this just before he cried...what could it mean?'_

"Kagome?" said a weak voice from outside.

In surprise, Kagome found herself gasping and snatching up the jewel shard and the pendant from the ground, clasping it to her heart. The voice called her name again and this time she recognized it as her mother's. Climbing up and out of the well, she slowly ascended the stairs and passed the doors of the shrine.

"Kagome, there you are. You had me so worried," her mother said with a slight worried frown on her face. A blanket was around her shoulders and it was then that Kagome realized how strangely cold it was. Bringing her hands to her arms, she bowed her head.

"Sorry, mom. I...I'm all right," she said quietly.

"Poor dear. You look so cold. Let's go inside and I'll make you some warm tea," replied her mother. She walked closer and put the blanket around Kagome's shoulders.

"Thanks, mom..."

**In the Feudal Era...**

"Any sign of him yet, Miroku?" yawns the kitsune child. His eyes are half closed as he wanders out of the hut. Miroku is sitting on a log just outside the hut, looking towards the forest. His face also shows fatigue, but he sits as straight as if the sun still blared down on them.

"Shippou, you should be asleep. InuYasha will turn up sooner or later, don't you worry," the monk replied, turning to face him.

"I can't sleep with Kagome and InuYasha mad at eachother like this. And with both of them gone, I feel so anxious. Are they all right, Miroku?" Shippou asked, rubbing his eyes with his little fists. "Will they ever come back?"

Miroku didn't answer right away. What could he tell the little kitsune child? That InuYasha and Kagome might never return? Of course not. "Don't worry, Shippou. They'll come back soon. Now you go back inside and get some sleep," he said softly. The kitsune child yawned and slowly nodded his head. He turned around and slowly made it back inside the hut.

Turning his head back towards the forest, Miroku grimaced sadly. What had occurred between InuYasha and Kagome to cause all of this? Kaede still stuck by her theory of the well, but it couldn't have been Kagome's friend alone to make her want to stay in her time. InuYasha had gone back to her before, but why was he suddenly avoiding them now? The houshi sighed heavily.

**With InuYasha...**

Thoughts crept into his mind, but the hanyou stubbornly forced them silent. He did not want to think...if he let his thoughts wander, then they would return to Kagome. He wanted to forget it all, forget Kagome's shocked face when he told her to go back to her time and never return. The jewel fragments in his fist dug into his flesh as a constant reminder. He had left Kaede's village far behind him. He had never gone back to the others to give them the jewel shards and tell them goodbye, as he had promised. He just couldn't face them. Tears were still present in his eyes, but by this time they refused to let go and run down his face as he had let that single tear do so. Had Kagome seen? He just couldn't bear to imagine she had. If anything, he wanted her to return to her time remembering him as a strong person unafraid to lose the things he cared about.

Time passed by and the sun steadily rose. Still the hanyou ran on, ignoring the fatigue that began to wash over him and the pain in his legs from running for so long. The scenery changed and villages flashed by him, but he took no notice. Soon he found himself in the midst of a forest. It's trees were thick and old, grey from age. Barely any had leaves left, and those that did had leaves of dull yellow or brown. The grass beneath his feet was dry and stabbing. Velvet blue gave away to a cold orange above him as the sun rose higher in the East.

Finally, his race slowed until it stopped completely. The dead wind pushed at his silver hair and red kimono. He brought his fist up to his face and opened his fingers to reveal the jewel shards. Once, long ago, he had wanted all the jewel shards to become a full-fledged demon to leave behind his mixed blood. Now the desire had gone old and dry, forgotten and unwanted.

A high smooth note filled the air. InuYasha looked up from his hand and caught the sight of the tail of a long white serpent that glided through the air. A soul-collector. He knew what it meant. Kikyou was near by, calling him to her. For the first time since he could remember, he felt no desire to chase after it and find its owner. The love he had once held dear for the undead priestess was gone, like his desire to become a full demon. His heart felt nothing for her, now that it's warmth for Kagome had been stolen away.

Ignoring the serpent, he forced his feet on to carry him away from this eerie forest. The high-pitched note of the soul-collector did not vanish though. It was following him. Soon, the sound of two others joined it. He wanted to run, flee from them and flee from the memory of Kikyou and her reincarnation, but his feet refused to change their pace.

"InuYasha, why do you not come to me? Usually you don't hesitate for even a second to find me if you see my soul-collectors near," said a cool female voice.

He stopped, but he did not turn around to face the woman.

"InuYasha?" the voice repeated. The sound of footsteps circled around him until the figure of the priestess came into view in the corner of his eye. He looked up at her and watched as the beautiful miko circled around him and stopped directly in his path to face him. Kikyou looked at him, seemingly taller than she really was. Her face showed no expression, no sadness or worry or happiness. Always the dead and pasty-white stare.

InuYasha kept his golden eyes on her, showing no compassion or happiness that his once-love stood in front of him.

Kikyou examined his face and suddenly a small smile appeared. "You poor fool. I see what has happened. Those jewel shards in your hand tell it all," she began. InuYasha unconsciously clenched his fist as if wishing to hide them from the miko's sight. "It seems our last meeting has had an affect on my reincarnation. If I am not mistaken, you two have shared an argument and finally you told her to return to her era and never return? Why else would you have the jewel shards?" Her smile seemed like a laughing sneer to InuYasha's eyes.

"Let me past, Kikyou," InuYasha said in a hard tone. A serious frown appeared on his face. He couldn't help but see Kagome through this woman and it angered him how she mocked her reincarnation like this.

"This is a side of you I have never seen, InuYasha. Why do you wish to leave me?" she asked with a stoic expression. InuYasha didn't answer. He darted his eyes away from her, past her to where he wanted to go. Kikyou's face darkened, but appeared almost distorted with the small smile she wore. "Ah, I understand now...you still love her, my pathetic reincarnation. Now that she has abandoned you, you cannot look at me without remembering her."

"Don't talk about Kagome like that!" InuYasha suddenly growled, returning his sharp eyes to her. "She...she's nothing like you at all!" After a moment, he pulled his gaze away from her again.

Softening her face, Kikyou made herself look gentle and innocent. "InuYasha," she said tenderly, "...don't you love me anymore? Once you promised to avenge me and you promised that your life was mine and mine was yours...have you forgotten all of that now?" She took a few steps towards him, the long forgotten loving gaze she had once caressed his soul with returning to the surface.

InuYasha remained silent, but he forced himself to look at her. He felt himself tense as she came closer. "None...none of that matters now, Kikyou..." he said, his expression not at all warm.

Kikyou now stood right in front of him. "I still love _you_, InuYasha. Why won't you return it?" she whispered softly, her eyes gleaming with beauty. She extended her arms to him as if wanting to embrace the hanyou.

At first InuYasha almost let himself consider accepting her desire, but all of a sudden, he saw Kagome infront of him, not Kikyou. Kagome's loving gaze stabbed at the reality that he would never see Kagome again. He could never hug her again or feel her presence around him. She was gone. Immediately InuYasha took a step back, rejecting Kikyou.

"No, Kikyou...I...I can't," he said calmly, keeping his eyes directly on hers. "I love Kagome now."

Kikyou's arms fell away from him and her lifeless eyes watched him with a twinge of confusion. Had her reincarnation truly entwined his soul so much as to make him forget about her? She did not want to accept it, she could not. Despite this, InuYasha's eyes dropped away from hers for the last time. She stood still as the hanyou she had once loved, killed, and loved again walk past her. Turning around, she watched as he continued on without a backward glance at her. His silver hair and red kimono soon vanished among the forest trees.

**In Kagome's Time...**

The next morning, Kagome awoke to a bright day while her world was still in darkness. Her cheeks were damp once more so she dried them with the edge of her blanket. Getting up, she stared at the window as if the sunshine mocked her. Sighing, she got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. After coming out, she dressed into her school uniform, stepped into her slippers, and descended the stairs. Passing into the kitchen, she saw her entire family sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," her mother said with a small smile as she held her cup of coffee in her hands. "Are you feeling good enough for school today?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome replied, but without the smile. She took a seat beside Souta and began to eat her eggs and toast.

Her grandfather looked up from his newspaper with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Kagome's mother said, "Why don't I give you two a ride to school today? A nice break from walking all the time." She flashed a smile at her father who blinked in confusion but finally closed his mouth and returned to his newspaper.

"Thanks, mom," Kagome said tiredly. Souta looked at his sister worriedly, but said nothing.

After breakfast, Mrs. Higurashi drove both Souta and Kagome to their schools. Before she dropped off Kagome, she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you feel sick at all today, don't hesitate to call me and I'll come pick you up," she said with a warm motherly smile.

"Thanks, mom," she said again, thanking her not only for the offer, but for being so supportive. She closed the door to the car and watched as it sped off. Once it was gone from view, Kagome turned and began walking towards the school doors.

The day dragged on slowly and somehow Kagome managed to avoid her friends as well as Hojou, even when he spotted her from the other end of the hallway. Usually the four of them were like human super-glue, but perhaps her expression had some kind of affect on them, telling them she'd rather be alone. The classes went by and finally what had felt like a century, Kagome tore herself away from the school and began walking home.

"Kagome? You okay?" came a familiar voice. Turning around, Kagome found herself looking at Kinuto. His expression was worried as it had been for the last few days. He came up to walk beside her.

Kagome forced on a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I...I'm fine, Kinuto."

Kinuto frowned and diverted his eyes back to the sidewalk in front of them. "You've been really down for a while. Is something the matter?" When she didn't reply, Kinuto began to guess what the problem was. After a few moments of silence, he spoke his mind. "This is about that friend of yours...InuYasha, isn't it?"

Surprised that he had discovered what had been bothering her, Kagome stopped in her tracks. Kinuto did too after a second. She watched him with wide eyes, but they were sad and on the verge of tears. Dropping her gaze, she wondered what to say, but she didn't have to. Kinuto understood now. "Come on," he said quietly and circled an arm around her shoulders. The two continued their walk towards Kagome's house.

"I hurt him..." she whispered, her unblinking eyes staring at the ground.

"Who? InuYasha?" he asked, looking down at her.

Kagome nodded. "I...I don't know how, but I hurt him...he said...he said he wants me to stay in my own era, to never return to him...he said he doesn't care about me anymore, but...I don't think..." she couldn't finish her sentence. Tears were streaming down her face once more.

She looked so beautiful right now...but the sorrow in her voice and in her eyes was too much for him to bear. _'She loves him, it's so obvious,'_ he thought. The rest of the walk was in silence, but Kinuto's thoughts continued to tumble. By the time the two of them had reached the bottom of the stairs to the Higurashi grounds, Kinuto's expression had grown into a smile and his eyes were light as he watched Kagome.

Just before the young miko began ascending the steps, Kinuto caught her hand. She turned around to face him and found herself looking straight into his eyes, even though she did not want to. "Kagome, I have to tell you something," he said warmly.

Kagome blinked and wiped away some tears with the back of her free hand.

Watching her with loving and caring eyes, he took a deep breath before beginning. "Kagome, go and return to him..."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?" she stuttered, disbelieving what she was hearing.

"You love him, I can see it in your eyes," he explained. "If I just let you stay with me, then it would simply be selfish. You love him more than I could possibly imagine loving you. I truly do care about you and I wish I could love you as much as you do for him, but I can see that your need is greater than mine." Still Kagome remained silent. "Kagome...if I let you stay with me, then you could never be able to forget about InuYasha and move on. From what you told me, it seems like he still loves you too. I want you to be happy, Kagome. It's clear he does too, but his is from a deeper love than I could ever give you. Return to him, Kagome, and love him with all your heart."

During his speech, Kagome's eyes had softened and a small undetected smile had grown onto her face. By the end of it, she felt her heart rejoicing. She found herself jumping into Kinuto in a warm hug and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Kinuto..." she said softly. "Thank you so much...you are the best friend I've every met..."

Kinuto broke the embrace and looked into her eyes with a laughing expression. His face glowed from happiness at seeing Kagome smile once more. "We'll still be friends Kagome and I'll always be here for you. Now you go back into your Feudal Japan and tell InuYasha how much you love him."

"I will, Kinuto. Th-thank you," Kagome replied, her heart soaring higher than it had in weeks. She tore away from Kinuto and raced up the stairs towards the shrine, listening to Kinuto's friendly laughter behind her.

* * *

Ta da! When you read the chapter title, I bet you thought it was gunna be a sad chapter, didn't ya? Well, ha! The best part is yet to come so please review and continuing reading! On and thanks for all of those brilliant reviews! 


	11. Healing of Souls

**The Mayu Flower**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from InuYasha.

**Chapter 11: Healing of Souls**

He barely paid attention to the time as it slipped by. Throughout the whole day he wandered to where ever his feet decided to carry him. The only thing on his mind was the constant battle to try and forget Kagome and Kikyou and everything that had happened. But it was a poor battle and his desire was losing. The sky turned from orange and navy to a light blue until the afternoon was left far behind. By the time InuYasha finally stopped and looked up to his surroundings, he found himself at the base of the Goshinboku once again. He cursed himself for letting his feet carry him to the one place he wanted to avoid. Despite this, he found no desire to leave the place at all. Perhaps it was the sight of the scar and dent on the trunk, both inflicted by him, or the natural indescribable connection of this tree and Kagome that caused a faint sense of peace on the hanyou's troubled mind. Whatever it was, he found himself jumping up onto one of the higher branches.

Sitting himself in a comfortable position, his golden eyes directed themselves to the distant sky. It was approximately five hours since noon, but it did not matter. The sun still shone with a mocking warmth and a few birds chirped songs in the distance. Grimacing, InuYasha continued to fight his thoughts, but eventually he fell subject to them.

_'If I knew it would hurt this much to let go...I wish I had never seen Kagome's face. I wish I was still pinned to this tree with Kikyou's arrow. At least then I didn't have to dream or think or remember...'_ he thought sadly. Directing his eyes to another spot, he sighed. _'It's all my fault, but I was too much of an idiot to be more careful. I shouldn't have gone to see Kikyou that night. Then Kagome wouldn't have heard me wrong and thought that I thought she meant nothing to me. She wouldn't have run home and met that...kid...and she would be sitting here beside me right now...'_ He looked with sorrow at a bare spot on the branch as if wishing Kagome really was here sitting with him. Her scent calming his mind and her laughter bringing joy into his life. He even missed their bickering and fights. A clawed hand reached up and absent-mindedly touched the necklace of purple beads and white fangs still around his neck. Even the memory of being forced to collide into the ground made InuYasha crave the sound of Kagome's voice yelling the command. He sighed heavily. _'Kagome, I hope you're happy with that friend of yours. Even if it means I'll never see you again, at least you're happy.'_

Lowering his hand, he continued to stare into the sky. _'I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her scent. It's almost as if she was still here...' _After a moment, the scent still filled his noise. Suddenly a chill ran through his spine and he found himself darting his eyes towards the ground.

He felt his heart stop and his breath catch. Surely he was seeing things. Perhaps he had been running for too long and he was so tired that his mind had conjured up this image. Far below him at the base of the Goshinboku, a figure he thought he would never see again stood there, looking up at him with the brightest and most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and onto her back and she still wore the white sweater and green skirt as she had the first time he had met her.

"Kagome..." he whispered. His entire body felt cold and suddenly he couldn't even feel the jewel shards in his hand.

She smiled up at him with warmth and love. "InuYasha..." she whispered back, but his sharp ears catch the words as they drifted up to him. Part of him wanted to run away, but part of him also wanted to rush down to her and embrace her so she would never leave him again. The wish tasted bitter to him and he revolted against the notion. Still, his mind remained silent as he got up from his seat and leaped down the tree. Landing without the slightest grunt, he stood not a meter away from the girl that had stolen his cold heart. She looked as beautiful as she ever did, in both his dreams and in reality. Her eyes shined with tears, but her expression said that they were tears of joy.

"K-Kagome?" he muttered and suddenly he forced himself to show an angry expression. "Kagome! I told you to go back to your time and never come back! How did you get back here?" he scolded loudly.

Still the miko's expression did not change from its warm smile. "InuYasha...I'm sorry I did it, but I had to," she said softly before opening her closed palm and revealing the jewel shard she had kept. InuYasha stared at it but then returned his gaze to her face. It was like he never wanted to look away, but then again he wanted to so much. She closed her hand again, cutting off the pink glow that radiated from the fragment.

He didn't know what to say. Why had she returned? He told her to never come back, he told her that he didn't care about her anymore. She had seemed like she believed him, but then why did she come back?

"InuYasha...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she said in the same calm voice. "I'm sorry for whatever happened between us and I don't care what it was. I'm...I'm just glad to be able to see you again..."

"Kagome..." he paused for a moment. "No! No, you can't stay here, Kagome! You have to go back to your time! Go back to Kinuto and just forget about this place! You don't belong here!" he insisted.

She smiled and sighed lightly. "Kinuto and I are just friends now, InuYasha. I thought I loved him, but something's happened and...and I understand now. He does too, he even told me to come back here...to you." InuYasha continued to stare at her, not comprehending what she was trying to say. "InuYasha..." she whispered before she lifted her hand to her neck. Tugging on a string, she pulled until the Mayu flower InuYasha had once bought came free. Holding it gently in her hands, she showed it to the hanyou while looking at him with shining eyes.

InuYasha stared at it, only then remembering how he had dropped it when Kagome had come back. He had completely forgotten about it, whether it had been his will or not. The flower inside it seemed so fresh and delicate, but in reality it was decades old. In InuYasha's eyes, it was as beautiful as the person who held it.

"InuYasha...I know what this means now..." Kagome said, her heart beginning to race with the affection that began rising to the surface. She took a few steps towards him. "You...you bought this for me didn't you? You wanted to give it to me, but I wouldn't let you...and when I saw you holding it, I didn't understand at first. But now I do..." She clasped the pendant in both hands and brought it to her heart. By this point she stood within arm's reach of the hanyou. "You once thanked me for shedding tears for you. At first I didn't completely understand how much that meant to you, but when you did the same thing for me...everything became clear."

InuYasha's heart felt ready to explode. They stood there for a moment and a warm breeze flowed between them. Finally, InuYasha reached out his arms and circled them around Kagome. She accepted him as the two fell into each other's warmth. Leaning her head on his shoulder and InuYasha laying his cheek on her head, he held her tightly, but gently. The longing he had felt for so many weeks finally came forth as the two shared this embrace.

"Kagome...I'm sorry," he whispered. Kagome's breath caught for a second, but then it melted away into a heart-breaking love that threatened to make her mind drift away in the warmth that surrounded her.

"InuYasha..." she whispered back.

The time had come. Slowly pulling away from one another, the hanyou and miko stared into each others eyes with such a deep affection as was never seen. They leaned closer together and their eyes slowly closed. Finally InuYasha's lips gently touched Kagome's lips in a long-desired kiss. It deepened slightly, but the warmth shared between them couldn't have been stronger. It was a simple kiss, but more precious than any pendant or tear-drop. Both felt as if their hearts were floating away and their spirits soaring higher than the clouds. Soon the two parted and once again stared into each other's eyes. Gold looking into chocolate brown and each wondering how the other's could be so beautiful. They pulled back into another embrace, the warm love between them stronger than ever.

"I love you, Kagome," InuYasha whispered into her hair, gently holding the girl he had loved for longer than he could even remember.

"I love you too, InuYasha," Kagome replied, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of the half-demon she had fallen in love with surround her.

Time slipped by the two without any regard of the affections that had finally been revealed between them. Still the warm breeze held out a little longer, caressing the both of them as the distant sun began to slip into the western horizon, its golden red arms of sunlight reaching out into the slightly darkening velvet blue sky. A single ray of light caught the glass pendant still clutched in Kagome's hand. The Mayu flower within it never looked so delicate and beautiful.

* * *

sniff- It's finally over! The last chapter finished and the wait is done. I just want to give a great big thank you to all of my fans as well as the reviews! I hope this story fulfilled my promise of a heart-breaking, but heart-tugging love. Thanks to everyone for being so amazingly supportive and I promise to never stop writing! Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Goodbye for now! D -Love, Stela 


End file.
